Lucy Nix Heartfilia: Changes
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: A year has passed since Lucy Nix Heartfilia has returned to Fairy Tail. With her life and status changing at a rapid pace, she must also prepare herself for the possibility of being hurt far more than ever before. **Sequel to Lucy Nix Heartfilia****Rated T for Violence and Cursing**
1. One Year Later

**WARNING! THIS IS A SEQUEL, HIGHLY SUGGEST READING FIRST STORY!**

* * *

"Hey Luce," Natsu shouted walking into the guild. "I wanna fight you," he added when I didn't respond.

"But Natsu remember last time you fought me," I said looking up at my pink haired friend. Eyes started to drift over to me and Natsu, confused as to why Natsu would want to fight me.

"That was a year ago," Natsu complained.

"And I was holding back," I replied.

"But you haven't even went on a job with us since you got back, the least you can do is fight me," Natsu begged, his eyes trying to make a puppy dog look.

"Natsu," I said softly, getting to my feet.

"Please," Natsu said holding his hands together as if he was praying.

"Ug, fine, I'll fight you," I said placing my hand on my head.

"YES," Natsu shouted jumping up into the air. I gave a smile which Natsu gladly returned as he ran out of the guild. "Come on Luce, we don't have all day," Natsu called from outside the guild.

"Is Lucy really gonna fight Natsu," someone murmured as I exited the guild. I wasn't surprised to see a large crowd following me when I reached where Natsu was standing, ready to fight.

"No holding back this time," Natsu said smiling.

"You sure about that," I asked sticking one of my hands into my pockets and using the other hand to rub the back of my head.

"No. Holding. Back," Natsu repeated getting into a fighting stance with his legs crouched, and arms up to block any attacks.

"Fine," I said letting my free hand fall to my side. "Come at me," I sighed. As if waiting for my signal Natsu launched off his feet and lunged towards me.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," he shouted as his hand was engulfed in flames. I never fought Natsu when he was using magic, but seeing how this was basically how he fought hand to hand I knew I would manage.

I ducked underneath the punch and grabbed Natsu's forearm and used his momentum to throw him to the ground. "Ow," Natsu mumbled when he hit the ground. The crowd around us let out a gasp of amazement. Natsu got back to his feet however, and smiled.

"That's all you," Natsu started, only to be cut off by my fist in his face. I followed up the punch with a kick to his legs and another punch to his stomach. Natsu let out a hard cough at the punch to his stomach and stumbled back several feet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold back," I said waiting for Natsu to regain his composure. "Cause that might have been half of my strength," I added.

"No. Holding. Back," Natsu again said, this time fire engulfed his hands, you could easily tell he was started to get mad. I gave him a weak smile and got into a fighting stance.

"Okay," I said. Natsu at once charged at me with his flaming fists. A series of punches and kicks were thrown at me, each one of them blocked. When Natsu decided he should get away before I could counter he was already too late. I stepped forward, and threw a kick with all my strength towards Natsu. My foot landed in the middle of his chest, and sent him flying out of the fighting area.

"She beat Natsu with a single attack," someone said.

"And without magic," another one said. I walked over to where Natsu laid half conscious, and lifted him over my shoulder.

"Wasn't that a bit much," Natsu groaned as I carried him into the guild.

"You told me you didn't want me to hold back," I replied.

"Still, a single blow," Natsu moaned as I set him in a chair.

"Natsu, a lot of people beat you with a single blow," I said letting out a laugh as I plopped into the chair next to him. The spectators of the fight started filing their way back into the guild, murmurs being passed back and forth.

"But those people are S class mages," Gray said pulling up a seat to the table. "Have you still been training since we've gotten back," Gray then asked after a moment of silence.

"Yea, been trying to get faster with my strikes," I answered leaning back into my chair.

"Figured, I bet you could beat Erza," Gray said letting out a small chuckle.

"I have before, don't you remember," murmurs again shot through the guild. Since I've been back no one has seen me fought, or go on jobs with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They don't even see my spirits that often, even though I have been training with them every day.

"Maybe we should all go on an S class mission," Erza said joining us at the table, a plate with strawberry cake in her hand. "With Lucy maybe we won't completely destroy the town," Erza added with a smile.

"I don't know, Natsu would probably destroy the town anyways," Gray said resulting in all of us laughing.

"I'm gonna go grab a beer, you guys want something," I asked getting up from my seat.

"I'm good," Gray replied, Erza and Natsu shook their heads and returned to talking about my fight against Natsu. I walked to the bar and looked for Mira.

"Hey have you seen Mira," I asked Lisanna who was sitting by Elfman a few feet away.

"Right here, sorry you had to wait Lucy," Mira said hurrying down the stairs of the second floor and getting behind the counter. "Congrats on your fight by the way," Mira said happily.

"Thanks," I replied. "Could I get a beer," I added.

"Actually Lucy, Master asked me to send you up to him," Mira said with a soft laugh. "But I'll be more than happy to make you a beer after you speak to him".

"Okay, do you know what he wants to talk to me about," I asked.

"Nope, just that he needs to talk to you ASAP," Mira said still smiling. I gave a nod and walked up the stair to Master Makarov's office, when I reached his door I gave a rather loud knock.

"Come in," Master said on the other side of the door. "Ah, Lucy," he said when I entered the office. Master was sitting behind his desk, several papers in his hand.

"You needed to see me," I asked stepping forward.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you've been going on a lot of jobs recently by yourself," Makarov said his face showing no emotion.

"That's right, is there something wrong," I answered taking a seat in one of the empty chair in front of his desk.

"It's just that those jobs were seen to be very difficult to perform on your own, and were on the border of becoming an S class missions," Makarov said closing his eyes. "How often did you use your magic while on these jobs," Makarov then asked.

"A little, really they would summon themselves if they felt like I was in over my head, but other than that," I replied. Makarov's eyes snapped open at the news of me not using my magic that much.

"You barely used your magic on those jobs," Makarov asked. "I thought Loke was just bluffing," Makarov added.

"You talked to Loke about my past jobs," I asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I found it bizarre you were going on so many jobs alone, but seeing how you just fought Natsu, and your performance on your last few jobs," Makarov said, his face starting to show sign of happiness. "I have this job for you," Makarov said with a smile as he passed a paper towards me. I took it and glanced over the jobs details.

"Find, and kill a group of demons that are attacking village, 12 to 15 demons total. They come out every night and attack villagers. Everyone that's taken by them are not seen again," I said summarizing the job. Then my eyes caught the bottom of the job, in a bold red stamp it said S Class Mission.

"I want you to go on this mission alone," Makarov said leaning forward in his chair. "If you find this mission too difficult to complete use this to contact me, Laxus and Mira will be sent to assist you," Makarov explained handing me a lacrima.

"Why am I doing an S class mission," I asked, again reading over what the job asked for.

"That will be explained after the job, but the village is home to a few friends and I would like this to be taken care of as quickly as possible," Makarov said.

"Where's the village, the job doesn't say," I said scanning over the paper once more to ensure I didn't skip it.

"Gefallene Heim," Makarov answered, my eyes widened at the name of the village, or town I should say.

"How long has this been going on," I quickly asked.

"Few months," Makarov replied. "I didn't hear word of it until Zo sent me a letter about it a few days back," Makarov explained. I quickly stood and went to leave the office, but stopped when I grabbed the door knob.

"Who all was taken so far," I asked.

"Few guards who were trying to protect the kids," Makarov answered his voice was soft. "No civilians were taken from what I heard," Makarov added. I left the office and quickly left the guild hall.

"Hey Luce, where you going," Natsu called after me when I reached the guild's doors.

"Home, something came up," I called back, the paper clenched in my fist. I almost ran home, but settled instead for a fast jog. My house was on the edge of Magnolia a medium sized one bedroom, one bathroom house. Once I entered the small house Loke appeared at my side.

"Lucy, are you sure you can do this alone," Loke said leaning on the door frame to my room when I started packing my small bag with clothes.

"But I'm not alone, I have you guys," I said turning towards him when I stuffed the bag with several changes of clothes.

"But you never use us."

"Because I never feel like I have to use you guys."

"Then why do we have to keep summoning ourselves to help you," Loke said, his voice showing his anger.

"Because you aren't used to my fighting style, I've changed who I was when I was with Zo, I fight with my hands and with my magic," I almost shouted.

"But you never use your magic," Loke shouted.

"Yes I do, every single day I train with you and Capricorn, I open your guys' gates, and I fight," I shouted back. "I train everyday to get stronger, to not have to rely on you guys when I'm in trouble," I yelled. "All I want is to protect everyone I care about," I added, my voice becoming soft when I saw Loke cringe away.

"You don't have to protect everyone on your own Lucy," Loke said his voice growing softer as well.

"Yes I do, remember what happened to Levy, and Erza. That was because of me, because I wasn't strong enough to protect them," I said sitting on the bed.

"When they were hurt you weren't around, and the man who hurt them got what he deserved," Loke said softly. "Lucy, we just get worried cause it feels like you're protecting us as well, even though our contracts and Celestial Laws command us to fight along your side and protect you," Loke said calmly as he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry if it feels like that, but in a sense that's what I'm doing, I'm tired of seeing my friends get hurt because of me," I said getting to my feet, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Just don't push us away so much on this job, this is going to be a lot harder than our past few ones," Loke said before leaving my side to return to the Celestial World. "Promise me that much."

"Okay," I said softly exiting my house. "I'll call on you guys if I get into trouble," I added as I walked towards the train station.

A year has past since I left Gefallene Heim with Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy. Since I was called Nix instead of Lucy. My time there changed everything about me, I became stronger, got tattoos, and became Lucy Nix Heartfilia. All in the name of protecting my friends. Now I'm going back to where I used to live, to save those same people who helped me learn to protect my friends.

A year since I became who I am now.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **For those didn't read the warning, or ignored it I highly suggest reading Lucy Nix Heartfilia.**

 **The next few chapters will have content that might be harder to understand if you haven't read the first story.**

 **If there are any questions pertaining to the story please ask them, I'm more than happy to answer them.**

 **This story will be updated (Hopefully) every Friday.**

 **Until next time, Nerdz out.**


	2. Gefallene Heim's Demons

"Next stop Gefallene Heim," the announcer said on the train. I grabbed my bag and prepared for my walk through the city I once called home. Slowly the train pulled into the station and allowed the passengers to get on and off. To my surprise there was a large amount of people attempting to get on the train, and only me getting off.

Many of the town's people looked at me as I got off almost like I was crazy, only to recognize me a second later. "She must be here to take care of the demon problem," someone murmured.

"No one can defend against them, she will die just like the other," another responded. I ignored their comments and started the walk towards my old home. Gefallene Heim was eerily quiet as I walked down the once loud streets.

I continued my walk towards my old home, and was greeted by a rather big brown and black dog who let out multiple loud barks before running towards me and tackling me to the ground. I was prepared to fight the dog off of me only to realize the dog was licking my face.

"Dux, what are you barking about," a man said running out of the house to see the dog on top of me. "Ohh, that's why," he added. "Come on, let her breathe," the man said pulling the dog named Dux off of me.

Once the dog was off of me the man stuck his hand out to help me up. "Good to see you again Lucy Nix, to bad it had to be under these circumstances," the man said, a weak smile on his face, his eyes showing despair.

"Good to see you too Theo," I said looking at my old friend as he helped me get to my feet. "Man, Dux has gotten big," I said softly looking at the dog who I originally found a year ago.

"He has, how about we go inside, I'm sure there's a lot to go over before nightfall," Theo added walking into the house. I followed him inside only to see dust covering the main gym section of the house. I glanced back towards Theo, who looked a lot different compared to the one I saw last time. His once bright green hair was now a deep almost crimson shade of red, his tattoos were gone.

"I must look a lot different don't I," Theo said with a soft laugh.

"A bit," I answered following him into the kitchen that was filled with cans of food.

"Well, that we can talk about after we get rid of these demons," Theo said taking a seat.

"That would probably be best," I said glancing at Dux who was seated at my side panting happily.

"I'm sorry to say that you will most likely be on your own in this battle," Theo said lowering his head slightly. "Last night Zo was taken by one of the demons, Dux and I tried to follow, but they were too fast," Theo said softly. My eyes widened at the news, the information Makarov had must of been old.

"How many innocents have been taken," I asked suddenly shaking Theo from his sadness.

"Twenty, maybe thirty, it's hard to tell with so many people leaving everyday," Theo said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Zo is fine, she's the one who took us in remember, taught us to keep fighting" I said with a smile.

"Lucy," Theo said softly. "I don't know why Makarov sent you alone, I was expecting several S class mages, not just you," Theo's eyes drifted towards the door.

"Theo, I'll be fine, if I need to I can call for backup," I replied, a smile still on my face.

"It will be getting dark soon, I would advise you call that back up, and prepare," Theo said getting up from his seat. "Dux will happily help you search for them," he added before leaving me and Dux alone in the room.

Several minutes passed where I just sat there in silence, wondering how bad these demons really are. "Lucy," Loke said next to me, ripping me from my thoughts. "It's almost dark," Loke spoke softly, waiting for my orders.

"Okay, go back to the Celestial World, and stay there unless I call for you, I know it will be hard but you must trust me this time," I said getting to my feet. Dux, who was laying down on the floor next to me jumped to his feet.

"Lucy, we talked about this," Loke started.

"I know, and I said if I get into trouble I would call you guys, but, something seems off about this," I said looking at Dux who was wagging his tail in excitement. With that Loke returned to the Celestial World, leaving me alone with Dux. After a final moment of silence I heard a howl in the distance. I quickly stood, and exited my old home.

Darkness has taken the city, a half moon hovered in the dark starry sky. Despite it being summer the night was cold. Dux, who was still at my side, let out a low growl. I took several steps forward, and glanced around the block. No one was around, it was silent apart from Dux's growling.

Figuring it was safe I continued to walk throughout the dark town, trying to find the demons who supposedly plagued it. Hours passed, and I found nothing, no trace of any demons. Then as I approached the edge of town there was a hiss coming from the brush.

"Who's there," I said sternly at the sound. Dux was standing in front of me, growling deeply.

"Why did you come here," a beastly voice said slowly.

"Who are you," I asked, my hand drifting to my keys just in case.

"Who I am doesn't concern you," the beastly voice said, now I was able to see the highlights in it's eyes in the dark. "Why did you come here," the voice repeated.

"To help the people here," I replied.

"To help," the beastly voice laughed. "There is no helping," the beast added. "Every one who is taken, they share the same fate as me," the beast said. "They become like me, in all aspects, their form, their voice, their ways."

"That doesn't mean anything," I said sternly. "I came here to help and I will help," I added.

"Lucy Nix Heartfilia, just go now before I am forced to take you back with me," the beast said softly.

"I won't leave until I help these people." And with that, the beast jumped out of the brush and tackled me to the ground. I finally saw this beast for what it was. A large horned animal, with black fur covering it's body, and black horns that turned upwards like that of a devil's.

"Leave now old friend, before you are forced into the same fate as me," the beast said. The eyes that looked into mine were hurt, and sad, pale blue, just like Zo's. Dux was whimpering ever so softly that I barely heard him.

More beast were starting to surround us, each of them looking just like the one on me but with different colored eyes. These were the innocents that were taken, and this, this had to be Zo.

"You should know me then Zo, I won't leave until I help you," I said sternly. The beast version of Zo let out a bone chilling growl.

"If you truly wish to help them, then approach me, without them needing to force it onto you," a different voice said. It was strong, and human unlike Zo's. "Get off of her my pet," the voice commanded, signaling Zo to get off of me.

As I got to my feet Dux began to growl. "Send that mut away," the voice said, "He will only complicate things," the voice added.

"Dux, go back to Theo," I said, causing Dux to let out a whimper. "Just go, I can take care of this," I commanded. With that Dux ran off towards my old home.

"How nice it is to finally meet you Lucy Nix Heartfilia," the voice said, stepping out of the shadows. It was a normal looking man, with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, and several scars on his face. His unusually purple eyes looked into mine.

"You want to help these people," he said, a wicked smile appearing on his face, revealing his canines.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then become like them, take their place as one of my pets," the man said. "I will have no need for them if you become mine," the man added after a moment.

"Why do you need to turn these people into your pets," I asked.

"Why does it matter, do they seem sad to be like this, now they are stronger, smarter," the man said.

"And are unable to return to the people they love," I interrupted.

"So then let them return to their loved ones, take their place," the man said.

"Don't do it Lucy Nix," the beastly Zo said softly.

"You do not speak," the man shouted towards Zo. "You are like this for a reason, you will remain quiet unless asked something."

"And what reason would that be," I asked.

"What," the man asked.

"Why is Zo like this exactly, what did she do to deserve this," I said sternly.

"That is none of your concern," the man said shaking his head.

"Really, I think it is, after all, I'm suppose to take their places to set them free, so then why exactly are they like this," I asked.

"They forgot me," the man said. "They all promised me not to forget what I did, to protect them, and they forgot," the man said.

"Protected them from what," I asked, my hands resting on my keys.

"Protecting them from the beasts they are now, I was turned into one, but I continued to fight, until I broke free, and killed the demon who was controlling me, and took his powers," the man said.

"For years I thought they remembered me, for years I thought they praised what I had done to protect them, and when I finally returned to show them what I had gone through to protect them, they had no inkling as to who I was," the man said.

"And who are you," I asked.

"Fern," Fern replied. I had heard this name before, Zo spoke about him every once in a while and about how he sacrificed himself for Gefallene Heim.

"Fern, I won't become your pet," I said sternly. "Nor will I leave my friends behind, to be controlled by you."

"So then what are you going to do, fight me," Fern asked with a laugh. "You really think you could defeat me, it would be 50 to one," Fern added still laughing.

"I don't care what the odds are, I just care about saving these people," I said pulling off four of my 10 golden celestial keys. "Open," I shouted, gold lights began to shine from under me. Loke, Scorpio, Taurus, and Capricorn stood at my side.

"Good to see that you summoned us Lucy," Loke said, his hands lighting up due to his regulus magic.

"Don't hurt them, but make sure they don't interfere," I said sternly as I stepped forward.

"Of course," my spirits replied.

"So it really is going to be like that, huh," Fern said with a sad look. "I suppose it was too good to hope that I would finally get a better pet," Fern added before creating a wicked grin. "At least I will be able to say I killed Lucy Nix Heartfilia," Fern said before launching off his feet towards me.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has shown their support in the first chapter. Every bit of it helps.**

 **So sadly the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.**

 **Just kidding, we still have a long way to go before we even get to the last chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I'll see you all next week, Nerdz out.**


	3. The Beaten Foe And Victorious Hero

"Keep them off of me," I ordered as I dodged Fern's punch. The other beasts, who were once my friends started to attack, but my celestial spirits kept them at bay.

"They will forget you too you know," Fern said a smile still plastered onto his face as he threw a kick towards me.

"You think I care if they remember me or not," I said countering his kick with a punch to his stomach.

"What's the point of doing something if you aren't remembered for it," Fern said with a cough.

"The fact that you know what you did benefits people," I answered standing straight up. "I would rather not be remembered for something that was good, than be remembered for something horrible," I added before I threw a combo of kicks and punches towards Fern.

"But they promised to remember me," Fern shouted after he was beaten back, he was now bleeding from his lower lip.

"And you blame them for moving on," I shouted back. Loke, Capricorn, Scorpio, and Taurus were fighting around me. Fighting the beasts who were suffering for something that should be seen as a good thing.

"They promised," Fern shouted again, in his hands a orb of darkness formed.

"Lucy, watch out," Loke shouted as the ball left his hands. I stuck my palm out in front of me and summoned a ball of light, regulus energy.

"Now sleep Lucy," Fern said grinning, as darkness shot from his hand.

"Lion's Light," I shouted as beam of regulus energy left my hand. The two forces clashed in the middle of Fern and I, my light cancelled out his darkness.

"You have more tricks than I've anticipated," Fern said grunting angrily. His hair was starting to fall out of place. I remained silent, unsure of what my next move was going to be. We stood there, for several moments, neither of us moving. But I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to find a weakness, a flaw of mine he could exploit.

Then, out of no where, he launched towards me. I easily dodged, only to see he was going after my spirits instead. I gritted my teeth together, and quickly went through my options. "Close," I shouted, causing my spirit's gate to close, and their forms to disappear just as Fern was about to hit Scorpio.

I knew that if I summoned more spirits he would just target them. I had to fight alone now, to ensure the safety of my spirits. "Seems I hit a soft spot, hmmm, you don't want your pets to get hurt," Fern said with an evil smile.

"They aren't my pets," I said sternly. "They are my friends," I added. I clenched my fists tightly, the beasts were starting to surround me again. I quickly spotted Zo who was standing to my right.

"But you use them the same as I use my pets," Fern said. "To keep someone or something at bay."

"I didn't command them to though, they have free will to fight alongside me if they wished," I replied.

"Then why didn't they," Fern asked cocking his head to the side.

"Because they trust me, and believe in my strength," I answered. "Speaking of, pets, how do you keep them under control," I asked glancing towards Zo.

"Fear."

"Fear of what."

"Fear of them being thrown out of society, of them actually being monsters."

"But they aren't monsters, they are still thinking, living beings who can do good," I felt my anger begin to increase with every word that left Fern's mouth. The beasts around me began to look at one another, confused as to what I was getting at, except for Zo.

"We, we are not under Fern's control," Zo roared. "We are not beasts, and we never will be. Fern has made one true mistake when he changed us into this. He let Lucy find out we were the ones taken, the ones who were there for her when she was going through her darkest times," Zo's words were moving the other beasts.

Fern started to look uncomfortable, and a bit scared. His pets were turning against him, his one true strength was leaving him. "Zo, get them out of here," I said softly, getting into a fighting stance. With that Zo looked at her fellow beasts and lead them away from the scene.

"How did you manage to," Fern said angrily his eyes were wide, and wild, his knuckles were white from how tightly he was clenching his fists.

"I gave them hope," I answered before he could finish. "I gave them a beacon of light when they originally had darkness," I added. "And now I'm going to put an end to your madness and set them free."

"You really think you can beat me without using any magic," Fern said shakily. I thought back to my fight with Natsu, how he tried to use magic against me.

"Magic or no magic I will defeat you," I said launching off of my feet into a series of punches that hit each time, causing Fern to stumble back.

"Claw of the Beast," Fern shouted as he regained his balance, his fist grew long claws that would easily tear skin. He shot to the side, most likely trying to catch my off guard, and lunged at me with his sharp claws. I quickly sidestepped and threw a full on kick to his legs, causing him to fall to his knees.

Taking this as an opportunity I grabbed his arm and twisted it back, a loud snap was easily heard over his yells of pain. I quickly rolled back to avoid his oncoming punch. With one of his arm broken he slowly rose to his feet, a pained look on his face. Before he could attack again I launched another combo of attacks, each one being at full speed and strength. I heard at least six ribs break, and I possibly fractured his jaw when I finished the string of attacks.

"You really are one of the best aren't you," Fern groaned.

"Do you surrender," I asked, prepared to start another string of kicks and punches.

"Surrender and pay for something that's not my fault," my rage again began to rise, and despite my attempt to not get my emotions get out of control I stormed over to Fern. I grabbed him by the shirt and in a swift and harsh motion pushed him into the trunk of a tree with a loud thud.

"Surrender, and you can keep your life. What you claim to not be your fault is. You let your pride and ego get ahead of what really mattered," I growled angrily.

"Which is what, what really mattered," Fern spat a pained look still on his face.

"Saving people, helping people, and knowing what you did changed their lives more than you could imagine," I growled.

"Then why didn't you do what I asked, you could have saved these people, without all the trouble," Fern asked, his voice getting soft.

"Because, if I became your pet, I would put more people at risk," I answered. "People who don't deserve to pay for my inability to think past step one," I added.

"People like who," Fern asked, his once hardened purple eyes were now soft, and were clearly holding back tears.

"People like my friends, back at my guild, who would in a heartbeat come to my aid if I needed it," I answered.

"You're a part of Fairy Tail right," Fern's tears were starting to escape. "I hear they always fight with a good heart, and now I can see why. Even though you didn't directly help these people when given the choice you fought for them, and set them free from the fear. And here we stand now, a beaten foe, and a victorious hero," Fern's tears streamed down his face.

"The people that were once my pets, shall become normal at sunrise," Fern said softly. "But may I ask something of you Lucy Nix Heartfilia."

I remained silent, I was still forcing him into the tree to ensure he couldn't get away.

"Make sure the Magic Council takes me into custody," Fern's eyes closed, tears were still clearly visible.

"Very well, but until then," I started, Loke appeared at my side knowing what I was about to ask.

"A cell has already been prepared to hold him," Loke said softly. "Virgo and I will keep a close eye on him until the Magic Council has been notified," Loke added taking hold of Fern. I released my hold and took several steps back. Loke and Fern disappeared into a golden mist, leaving me alone in the dark. I let out a tired breath and fell to my knees.

"Mission accomplished," I said softly letting out a weak laugh as I set back onto my legs. I pulled out the lacrima the Makarov gave me, and called.

"Hello," Makarov answered in a almost muffled voice.

"Master, it's Lucy," I replied.

"Lucy, do I need to send Laxus and Mira," Makarov instantly asked.

"No, no, the job is completed, I was just calling so then you could notify the Magic Council that I have the criminal in custody and he wishes to be sent to jail," I answered before Makarov would draw conclusions.

"You just need me to notify the Magic Council," Makarov said dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Very well, they should be there by noon," Makarov said, I was about to hang up when Makarov said, "Lucy, the job I sent you on wasn't easy, when you get back I wish to speak to you on the matter more in depth, just know I'm proud you managed to finish the job so quickly and on your own."

With that Makarov hung up. I waited outside, in the dark until sunrise came. Just as the sun began to creep over the edge of the horizon I got to my feet. My body was sore from the battle that took place last night. With a slight groan I walked back into town, to my surprise the Rune Knights were already there.

Lahar quickly caught sight of me and swiftly walked towards me. "Miss Heartfilia," he said with a slight bow. "We were sent word by Makarov that you have capture the criminal Fern," Lahar added looking at me through his rectangular glasses.

"Yes," I said nodding, I tapped Loke's key signaling him to appear with Fern.

"We thank you for your work in apprehending this criminal, now if this is all," Lahar said taking Fern away from Loke. I watched as Fern was placed into a holding car, and was shipped away with the rest of the Rune Knights.

"You were right," Loke said softly when all the Rune Knights were gone.

"What do you mean," I asked looking at my orange haired friend.

"We aren't used to your fighting style," Loke answered. "Through out those final moments in your fight, all of us were struggling not to come to your aid. Seeing you fight a man who was using magic when you weren't using any. It proved to us that, you, you've changed a lot since before you left. And we need to adjust to the new you. You're no longer just Lucy Heartfilia, you're Lucy Nix Heartfilia, and we need to accept that you're now a strong, capable woman who can easily hold their own in a fight."

"Loke, you talk as if you're leaving me," I said with a soft laugh.

"Well, you're clearly moving away from using Celestial Magic, we don't know the next time you will call upon us," Loke said softly.

"You're kidding right, just because I can fight on my own doesn't mean I'm going to stop using magic. I called upon you guys last night not just so then you guys would feel better about me fighting, I call upon you guys because I needed the extra support. There will be times when I need that support, and all though it might not be all the time, I will need it," I said turning Loke towards me. His eyes were wide with shock, and happiness. Loke then smiled, and his eyes softened.

"That's comforting to know Lucy," Loke said. I heard a dog barking in the distance, and several people running towards me. "Looks like you have some people who want to thank you, we'll talk later," Loke said disappearing in a gold mist.

"Lucy Nix," a familiar female voice said behind me. I turned to see Zo, in her human form running towards me with Dux, and Theo not far behind. "Good to see you made it out alright," Zo said with a welcoming smile and hug.

"Good to see that you're back to normal," I replied with a smile.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to be back to normal," Zo said pulling away from the hug.

"You don't need to," I said looking at Theo who was smiling. Dux let out a series of barks then tackled me to the ground.

"Oh, would you like to tell me why Dux came back alone last night," Theo said sarcastically while Dux licked my face.

"There, would have been complications if he stayed," I replied.

"Well, he was moaning all night, and I was starting to think the same thing happened to you as what happened to Zo," Theo said pulling Dux off of me. "That was until a beastly Zo came knocking at the door," Theo said letting out a soft laugh. I got back to my feet and looked at my two close friends.

"I won't lie, I was surprised Makarov sent you alone, and so long after I sent that letter," Zo said after a moment of silence.

"When did you send the letter," I asked.

"A month back," Zo answered.

"Makarov only got the letter a few days back, and for why he sent only me, he was going to talk to me about that once I got back," I said placing my finger on my chin.

"When do you plan to go back," Theo asked.

"I should probably leave by tonight, don't want to make Makarov worry that something came up," I answered. Dux let out a soft whine at the news of my soon departure.

"Are you going to take him with you this time," Theo asked with a soft laugh. "He's one hell of a fighter, and loyal too," Theo added.

"Not to mention he always looks down the road everyday hoping to see you walking up," Zo added with a laugh while she petted Dux.

"I, I don't know," I said looking at the big brown and black dog, who let out a whine. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to take him with me," I said with a smile. Dux let out a happy yip and jumped around happily.

A few hours later at the train station, I had my bag slung over my shoulder, and Dux standing at my side. A group of people stood around me, giving me their thanks for saving either them or their loved ones.

"Now boarding train to Magnolia," the train announcer said. I gave final goodbyes to old friends, and boarded the train with Dux at my side. I quickly found my seat, and watch as Dux jumped onto the seat across from mine and looked out the window.

For some reason I felt like this job, was the start of something that would change my life forever. And for some reason I liked that.

* * *

 **What a happy ending.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I'll see you all next time, Nerdz out.**


	4. S Class

"Now arriving at Magnolia," the train announcer said. As I got up and gathered my bag Dux let out a happy bark. We then exited the train Dux was bouncing in happiness.

"Is this your first time outside of Gefallene Heim Dux," I asked, only to get a yip in response. We then exited the train and started towards Fairy Tail. "I need to talk to Master before we go home," I said to the dog who let out a soft whine.

"Oh don't complain, everyone there is super nice, and you've met some of them before," I answered looking towards the large building that was the Fairy Tail guildhall. I entered the guild to be greeted by some guild members.

"HEY LUCY'S BACK," Natsu shouted jumping up from his seat. "But what's that thing with you," Natsu asked giving Dux a confused look.

"It's a dog you idiot," Gray said hitting Natsu in the back of the head.

"At least I'm not a stripper," Natsu retorted.

"What did you just call me Flame Brain," Gray said getting into Natsu's face.

"You heard me Ice Princess," Natsu almost shouted. I let out a half hearted laugh and started to walk towards the stairs.

"I expect Dux to be treated nicely while I'm gone," I called to Gray and Natsu. "And not in a fight between you two."

With that I walked up to Master's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Master called back from the other side. I entered the office to not only be greeted by Master Makarov, but by all the S class mages of Fairy Tail.

"Good to see you made it back alright Lucy," Mira said happily with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Who'd have thought you would handle an S class job all on your own kid," Gildarts said smiling, although I didn't know Gildarts all that well he was always kind to me, and gave me respect that I didn't think I deserved.

"Still can't believe Master sent you on a S class job alone," Erza said shaking her head, but you could easily hear the admiration in her voice.

"Blondie has come a long way," Laxus said, his eyes were closed, but for a second I thought I caught him smiling a little.

"Lucy, you have done something few mages can do here at Fairy Tail," Makarov said looking directly at me. "The only mages qualified to go on the job you went on are here in this room. After speaking to them after you left, they all said they would take at least one other mage with them to complete the job. They all said they felt unsure about their ability to complete the job alone. Yet you Lucy, you took the job, and didn't think twice about needing more mages to complete the job given. Now tell me, how much magic did you use," Makarov asked.

"I called upon Loke, Scorpio, Taurus, and Capricorn to help keep the townspeople back while fought Fern. But at one point I had to close their gates, leaving me alone to fight," I answered.

"That's, surprising to hear," Makarov said softly. "Do you agree with my decision, despite it being, an unusual case, I say Lucy deserves it," Makarov asked scanning over the other people in the room.

"Completely," Erza said with a nod.

"Of course," Mira said happily, practically jumping in her spot.

"I see no reason to oppose it," Gildarts said a goofy grin on his face. Laxus was the only person who hadn't spoken up now.

"I still don't know," Laxus finally said after several silent moments. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt. She has proven herself at the very least," Laxus said looking towards me.

"Then it's settled. Lucy Nix Heartfilia, you have proven yourself worthy of the rank known as S class," Makarov said smiling.

"I… I'm what," I said confused at what just happened.

"You're a S class mage now Lucy," Master said still smiling.

"But how, I haven't gone through the S class trials," I stammered.

"That's what the job was, your S class trial. You were given a S class job that was seen difficult to all the S class mages here, and you completed it with ease," Master said standing up. "Now, we must now talk about the true S class trials," Master said giving me a look that I couldn't give a name too.

"Wait, if you're going to have a S class trial anyways, why name me a S class mage before the actual trials," I asked.

"We needed a, surprise for those participating this year. And what's a better surprise than Lucy fighting them at full strength," Makarov said smiling. "I expect Erza and Laxus to brief you on what you will be doing on your way to Tenrou Island," Makarov added glancing towards Laxus and Erza before turning to leave the office. "Your ship is already ready to leave," Makarov said leaving the office.

"We should get going then shouldn't we," Gildarts said getting to his feet. He gave me a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Yes, I should get packing, and we will leave tonight," Erza said following Gildarts out. "And congrats Lucy, you've come a long way since you first joined," Erza added with a soft smile.

"Speaking of leaving tonight I need to tell Kinana to watch the bar until the trials are over," Mira said snapping her fingers as she also walked out, leaving me and Laxus alone in the room.

"Congrats blondie," Laxus said in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you," I replied, as I walked towards the door.

"Would you like me to brief you before we go," Laxus asked as soon as I reached the door.

"Uh, sure," I answered. "You want to talk about it now or-."

"Not here, no, no one is suppose to know about the trails yet," Laxus quickly said.

"Okay, how bout you brief me on the way to my house," I asked, Laxus blushed slightly but quickly regained his composure.

"That would work," he answered. He then stood up and followed me out of the door. As soon as we got to the main floor of the guild I heard Natsu and Gray still fighting.

"Maybe you should stop being so dense Flame Brain," Gray shouted.

"Maybe you should stop stripping Ice Princess," Natsu shouted back. Between the two was Dux who happily barked when he saw me.

"Maybe you should actually learn something, oh. Hey Lucy," Gray said when he saw me walking towards them.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to let Dux get drawn into a fight between you two," I said looking between Natsu and Gray.

"Ummm, no," Natsu said after a moment, with a stupid grin on his face. I shook my head in disapproval then looked at Dux.

"Come on Dux, time to head home," I said walking out of the guild with Laxus and Dux at my side. Once a safe distance away from the guild Laxus started to relax a little.

"So, Master wants us to arrange ourselves in a way so then those participating run into us. There will be 5 different ways for those participating to go through," Laxus said.

"Are there only 5 people going," I asked.

"No, there will be ten, however this year each one will be paired up with another participator. There will hopefully be two new S class mages by the end of this," Laxus said.

"Who all will be going."

"Gramps was saying Natsu and Gray would be a pair, so would Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Juvia, and Elfman and Evergreen I think," Laxus said using his fingers to keep track. "What was the last pairing, Freed and Lisanna if I remember right," Laxus said with a sigh.

"Any special way the pairings are made," I asked sarcastically, not expecting to get a response.

"I think it was Gramps dream couples," Laxus replied, catching me completely off guard.

"What," I said half laughing half crying.

"Yep, that was my reaction too," Laxus said with a soft laugh.

"Master wants," I was laughing to hard to finish, "Master want Gray and Natsu to become a couple," I wanted to double over and roll around laughing. "Please tell me you're kidding," I asked after a moment.

"Do I look like I'm kidding," Laxus said with a small smile.

"I don't know, you don't usually smile," I answered, still laughing. Laxus let out a soft laugh as we approached my home.

"Well, I haven't really had a reason to lately," Laxus said softly, a small smile still on his face. I felt my face get hot as I unlocked the door, a small smile on my lips as well.

"Is, is there anything else you want to tell me before we go," I stuttered, unsure if my voice would betray me or not.

"Well, there's these rules we have to follow," Laxus said tilting his head slightly as he leaned against against my door frame as I entered the house.

"Like what," I asked motioning for him to come into my home.

"Well, we can't seriously hurt them, few scratches and bruises are fine, but nothing serious," Laxus said following me into the living room. "That also leads into the full strength rule, which is you don't start off full strength, you start at about where they are and build up, it's to see if they can keep up with you," Laxus continued.

"Okay that's pretty simple," I said placing my bag on the side of the couch before taking a seat.

"Yea, really it's just stuff like that, really we are only needed for the first section of the test, and possibly the very end," Laxus said taking a seat across from me.

"What would we do at the very end," I asked.

"That's when we fight full on, it'll be two on two. Makarov will choose who will fight the remaining mages the same day," Laxus answered. I gave a slight nod, and watched as Dux wandered around the house.

"I need to find a place for him to stay," I said softly.

"Oh yea, shame you'll be leaving him so soon after you brought him here," Laxus replied. "I can check with Alzack and Bisca if they would watch him," Laxus offered.

"I thought our leaving is suppose to be hush hush," I said sarcastically.

"I'll just make an excuse, not enough room here right now or something," Laxus said with a smile curling onto his face.

"That would be great," I said getting up from my seat. "I should probably pack, any suggestions," I asked before I could stop myself.

"Extra set of clothes if you're okay with wearing the same thing for a couple of days," Laxus answered with a shrug.

"Okay, where am I suppose to meet you guys at," I asked realising I had no idea where to go.

"I'll just come get you if that's fine with you blondie," Laxus said getting up from his seat as well.

"That works," I said nodding. "Dux, go with Laxus, he'll show you where you'll be staying for a couple of days," I added when Dux caught my eye. Dux responded with a soft whine.

"Oh don't complain, I'll be back, and Alzak an Bisca are really nice, and I'm sure you'll have fun with Asuka," I said to the dog, who then stopped whining and followed Laxus towards the door.

"See you in a few hours blondie," Laxus said before leaving me alone in my silent house.

"Yea, see you later," I replied softly before walking to my room to pack a new change of clothes. A smile on my face, as I looked back on what happened today.

Lucy Nix Heartfilia was named a S class mage.

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 **Lucy is now a S Class Wizard of Fairy Tail!**

 **And now for another big announcement for this story.**

 **For those of you who successfully guessed the pairing for this story you already know who Lucy is with.**

 **For those of you who haven't guessed yet, the pairing is LaxusXLucy.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next week.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	5. A Night on the Ship

I sat on my porch and watched the sunset as I waited for Laxus. "Have you ever thought about moving back into Magnolia," Laxus asked when he walked up the hill I lived on.

"I would move back into my apartment if someone else wasn't living in it," I replied getting to my feet, slinging my bag onto my back.

"How did you even get this place so quickly, I mean you paid for it what, a week after you came back," Laxus said as we walked away from my house.

"I took several high paying jobs, and it was three weeks," I replied with a smirk. "So how did Alzak and Bisca react to having a dog dumped on them."

"Rather well I think, Asuka instantly took a liking to him, and she practically begged for them to keep him, that was until I said it was your dog, eventually she settled for being able to watch him when ever you were out of town and didn't take him," Laxus said with an amused look on his face.

"So I have someone to look after him when ever I'm gone, that's good," I said with a smile. The next several minutes passed in silence as we walked towards our destination.

"Laxus, Lucy," Mira shouted as we drew closer to the ship that was going to take us to Tenrou. "Come on we're behind schedule," Mira said hurrying us onto the ship. Erza and Gildarts were already aboard and were quietly waiting for us. After several minutes of Mira scrambling around to get things in place we set sail towards Tenrou.

"So do you want to watch Master select this years participants," Mira asked happily as she walked towards me with a vision lacrima.

"Sure," I replied, intrigued to see Natsu's and Gray's reaction to their pairing. A smile appeared on her face as the lacrima flickered for a second before showing the guild hall.

"Laxus, Gildarts, do you want to join us," Mira shouted across the ship to the two men who stood on the other end of the ship.

"Sure, I hope my little girl gets chosen," Gildarts cooed as he walked over with Laxus not far behind him.

"Doesn't Erza want to watch," I asked when I noticed Erza wasn't around.

"Of course I want to watch, I was just making sure we would be on schedule," Erza said appearing from beneath the deck. We all joined together and took a seat on the wooden floor and watch as Master Makarov walked onto the stage in the guild hall.

"Ahem," Makarov said, his voice all staticy from the lacrima. "As you know it's that time again, the S class trials are upon us," the guild erupted in cheers, I was easily able to pick out Natsu's voice who was shouting I'm all fired up. "Unlike the past few years only five teams will be going," the guild went silent. "And you won't be able to choose your partners, they have already been assigned based on types of magic and how you interact with the other," a smirk appeared on Master Makarov's face as he said the last part.

"Another change to this year's trials is that both people in the team will be allowed to become S class mages," the guild erupted in cheers. "Now, for the teams that will be going this year. "Levy and Gajeel, please step forward," after a second the two mages stepped forward, Levy was slightly blushing and Gajeel had a smug attitude. "You two will be our first team congrats. Next is Cana and Juvia," the two stepped forward, Juvia like usual was shying away slightly, but Cana on the other hand was standing tall and proud.

"Oh look at my little girl," Gildarts said leaning forward to look at his daughter.

"Look at Cana being a man," Elfman shouted, causing the guild to burst in laughter.

"Speaking of being a man," Master Makarov said with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Elfman and Evergreen please step forward," Elfman who was shouting how much of a man he was quickly silenced himself at Evergreen's name. Silently the two stepped forward, both blushing slightly.

"Freed and Lisanna," Master Makarov said intent on keeping things moving as soon as Evergreen and Elfman took their places. Freed who had again cut his hair short, walked forwards, his shimmering sword at his side. Lisanna who took a bit longer to make it on stage, most likely because she was working the bar, seemed quite shocked she was called on.

"Hey, what about me," Natsu shouted when Lisanna and Freed took their spots with the other participants behind Master Makarov. I couldn't help but smile at the fire dragon slayer.

"Lastly, Natsu-."

"I knew you didn't forget about me Gramps," Natsu shouted cutting Master Makarov off as he hopped onstage, a stupid grin on his face like normal.

"And Gray," Master Makarov quickly finished. As soon as Gray's name was spoken Natsu's jaw dropped.

"I'm with the stripper," Natsu said in awe.

"I'm with flame brain," I heard Gray shout, slowly Gray was pushed forward and made it on stage.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH HIM," they both shouted at once when they came face to face. Makarov's face went hard as he held back his anger.

"You to will work together as a team in the trials and that's final," Master Makarov said sternly turning his attention back towards the guild. "As you see we have a promising bunch this year, so-."

"Will you stop Flame Brain," Gray shouted.

"Why are you freaking out," Natsu shouted back.

"You Were Poking Me With Your Fire Fingers."

"It Was A Joke."

"Joke My Ass," and like that the two were fighting like they usually were.

"Stop," Master Makarov roared, his anger breaking free. "If you can not work together then neither of you will go."

"Uhh, yes sir, we'll work together," both said in fear as they cringed back.

"Good, all teams have a day before we set sail towards Tenrou, I suggest you use that time to learn you and your partners strengths and weaknesses," Master Makarov said walking off stage, leaving the five teams to look at their partner in confusion. Then the lacrima blinked off.

"Well that was a show," Laxus said getting to his feet.

"I wonder how Makarov chose the teams," Gildarts asked, I quickly shot Laxus a look only to get a shake of the head before he walked off.

"I don't know, we should asked him after the first trial," Mira said with a smile.

"Well I think I'm going to turn into bed, we have a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow, setting up the camps and all," Erza said walking back to the under levels of the ship, Laxus following not far behind. Gildarts and Mira followed the their example leaving me alone on the deck.

I stood out there for several hours, just listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the ship, the sound of the blowing wind. "Can't sleep," a voice asked jarring me from my thoughts. I turned to see Laxus climbing up from the under part of the ship, wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

"Haven't tried to yet," I answered returning my gaze to the sea.

"Erza wasn't lying when she said we were going to have a busy day tomorrow, maybe you should try to go get some sleep," Laxus said walking up to me. "But you don't have to, I mean, I wouldn't want to miss this view because of sleep," Laxus added with a small smile as he looked out over the ocean.

"I've never seen you this, talkative before Laxus," I said after several minutes. "You usually keep to yourself and your team," I added when he gave me a confused look.

"Yes, well, I've certainly had some attitude adjustments since you left," Laxus replied, his eyes focusing on me. Together we stood there just looking into each others eyes. Laxus giving me a soft smile that was lit by the moonlit ocean. "I, uh, I should go get some sleep," I stammered when I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Yea, I should be returning to bed to," Laxus said walking towards the floor panel that lead to the under parts of the ship. I waited for a few minutes before going myself, I quickly retreated into my cabin and crawled into bed.

* * *

 **Dah they're so cute!**

 **Next week there most likely won't be an update, sorry about that.**

 **If there isn't an update I'll make it up by having two chapter up that following Friday.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	6. Setting Up

"Hey, Lucy, time to get up," Mira said softly, waking me from my slumber.

"Are we there," I groaned pulling myself into a sitting position on my bed.

"Yep, Erza, Gildarts, and Laxus are unloading the supplies," Mira said with a smile as she headed for the door. "Then we'll work out who's going where."

Once Mira was gone I got out of bed and changed into the pair of clothes I brought. My navy blue v-neck showed off my tattooed arms and my jeans were torn from previous jobs. I gave my short hair a quick finger comb before I left the ship.

"Good to see that you're up Lucy," Erza called from the shore, on her back a large box that said supplies. Behind her Gildarts and Laxus were both carrying bags of what seemed like water. "Can you come help me with this," Erza added motioning for the box as large as her's that was by her.

"Sure," I called back jumping off the ship. I picked up the large box and followed Erza as we walked through a cave that lead to a forest. We eventually reached a clearing that had several boxes piled high. Erza set her box down and look towards me.

"You can put it over here," Erza said motioning towards a clear area. I quickly placed the box down and waited for my next instruction. "Hey are you guys done unloading," Erza shouted towards Laxus and Gildarts who were setting down the bags they were carrying.

"Yea, everythings' off the boat," Gildarts called back. "We should decide who's going where," Gildarts added when he, Laxus, and Mira reached Erza and I.

"Yes, since we don't have much left to do," Erza said with a nod of her head. "Lucy where do you want to go, there are five paths for each team to take," Erza asked me, pulling out a map of the five different paths the teams could take. Each path went through a cave, one of the paths had a river flowing through it, another had a forest hidden in it, and the rest were just regular caves. Each also had their own number that I assume would show which caverns already held the teams.

"I'll take the second cavern," I answered after a few moments of analyzing the map, it was one of the caves with nothing in it.

"Laxus what about you," Erza asked Laxus who found his way to my side.

"I'll take the first one," Laxus quickly answered.

"I'll take the fifth one then," Mira answered.

"I'll take the fourth."

"Leaving me with the third, okay, now that we have that settled I suppose we should go over what all Master said to do with the fight," Erza said quickly moving on with business. "We are allowed to defeat them, but defeating them will drop them from the trails."

"So in other words don't do what you usually do Erza," Laxus muttered only to receive one of Erza's death glares.

"Master says if who ever we are fighting manages to make it past thirty minutes of fighting us they get to move on, and if they manage to defeat us they move on. They must show teamwork and magical capabilities to move on if they make it through thirty minutes, it can't just be a one of the team members doing all of the work."

"Sounds simple enough," Gildarts said with a smile. "Hope Natsu and Gray head my way," he added punching into the palm of his hand. "And I hope my Cana makes it through," Gildarts cooed, his face going soft at the thought of his daughter.

"What are we suppose to do for the rest of the day then," I asked.

"Warm up, they will be getting here in the early part of the morning, anywhere between three and five," Erza answered walking towards her cavern. "And I suggest you all find your caves in a few hours."

"What time is it, I mean we just got here," I asked turning towards Laxus and Mira who were the only people still at the makeshift camp.

"Bout seven pm, you slept for a long ass time Blondie," Laxus answered, a smirk on his face.

"How are they getting here so quickly then," I asked realising we must have sailed for at least twelve hours if not more.

"Magic, I think Wendy was coming too and she was using her magic to power the boat," Laxus answered walking towards me. "Come on we should warm up a bit before we head off to our caves."

I nodded and followed the lightning dragon slayer towards the caves, stopping only when we reached a clearing. "Go ahead and stretch out, then we could do some light sparring," Laxus said with a rather cheerful smile that almost scared me more than his usual self.

I quickly stretched my arms and legs, and was working on stretching my back when Laxus threw a punch towards me. "What the hell was that," I nearly shouted after I blocked the strike.

"Be prepared for anything, and it helps get you one your toes," Laxus answered still giving me his smile. I stuck back with light strikes, that Laxus managed to avoid. We exchanged strikes for an entire moment before Laxus suddenly stopped, as he looked towards the horizon, the sun had already set and the full moon hung in the starry night sky.

"What is it," I asked after a moment of silence.

"They're almost here, we should report to our spots," Laxus said darting in the other direction of where my cave was. I let out a sigh and began my trek into my cavern. I walked for possibly an hour before I reached a large room that had an opening at the top that let in the moon's light.

This felt like the right place to be for when I would have to fight the team that would come my way. I sat on the ground and listened to the bristling leaves outside the opening. Cool air was going through my short hair. After about three hours of just sitting there I heard people approaching me. I quickly got to my feet and waited for my opponents to enter the round room.

"Can't believe I got paired up with you Ice Princess," a man's voice said that had to be Natsu.

"I'm not thrilled either Flame Brain, but we have to work together or we won't move on," another man said, that must have been Gray. After a few minutes of waiting the fire dragon slayer and ice make wizard entered the room.

"Hey look it's Lucy, what're you doing here," Natsu asked with a goofy grin at the sight of me.

"Shit," Gray muttered when he put the pieces together.

"What's wrong Stripper."

"We have to fight her."

"But Luce isn't an S class mage."

"Then why the hell is she here."

"I don't know, but… Shit… We have to fight her," Natsu finally realizing what my being there meant glanced towards Gray. In their eyes I saw something I couldn't place, but for once they didn't look at each other in an angry way like the usually would if they were paired together.

"We're screwed aren't we," Gray asked turning towards me.

"Depends," I answered sticking my hands into my pockets. "Do you want me to beat you, or do you want to move on."

* * *

 **And I'm back, sorry again for not updating last week, wasn't in town.**

 **But like promised this week there will be two chapters posted.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	7. Lucy VS Gray and Natsu

"Well I want to move on," Natsu said with a grin as he launched forward with a fiery punch. I easily dodged the attack and stepped back a little bit.

"You won't get anywhere by doing that," I said sternly as Natsu continued his string of attacks, each one not landing it's mark. "This is to show teamwork," I added throwing a kick into Natsu's face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gray creating his signature ice lances that sprung towards me as soon as the kick landed. Using my momentum I knocked Natsu in front of the lances and used him as a shield against them.

"Like that," I said smiling as Gray retracted his attack at the last second so he wouldn't hurt his friend. I released Natsu from my grasp and let him and Gray regroup for a moment.

"So we have to use teamwork," Gray said a smile spreading across his face. Natsu and Gray glanced at each other before giving a solid nod, then returned their eyes to me. "Ice Make: Sword," Gray shouted as a large frozen sword appeared in his hands. He quickly charged at me with the sword, swinging at the last moment so then he would hopefully land a hit. I however jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon," Natsu shouted from above. I looked up to see a large ball of fire heading my way.

"Open Gate of the Ram," I shouted in response. Aries appeared at my side and created a shield of pink fluffy wool that deflected the attack. When I landed on the ground Gray wasted no time to create a bazooka and shot it towards me. The attack made contact with my shoulder, making that their first successful attack against me.

"How's that for teamwork," Natsu cheered as he and Gray looked towards me. I quickly got back to my feet and let out a short sigh.

"You guys should work together more often," I said before launching into my attack. I threw several punches towards Natsu who was too busy cheering to realize I started my next attack. Gray who was caught off guard by my speed quickly regained his composure and attempted to pull me off of Natsu only to get a kick to his jaw in return and Natsu to be thrown towards him.

"Alright, I'm all fired up," Natsu said jumping to his feet. "Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist," Natsu jumped forward his fist engulfed with flames. He seemed to be more into the fight now than he was earlier. As I blocked the first two punches Gray shot an arrow made of ice towards me.

I quickly rolled back to avoid being hit and let out a rigid breath. "Ice Make: Hammer," Gray shouted creating an elegant hammer that he swung towards me. I dodged and watched as Natsu and Gray stood side by side, both slightly battle worn, but still visibly able to fight. Each of them had a smile on their face, their chests heaving from the excessive force they've been using. I got to my feet and sent my fingers through my hair to move the strands that were in my eyes.

"You're holding back," Natsu said after several moments.

"You want me to go all out," I asked a smile on my face. Gray and Natsu exchanged a look before turning their attention back towards me. They both smirked and nodded. "Very well," I said, stripping off the hoodie I wore to reveal my navy blue t-shirt and my muscular tattooed arms.

"Ice Make: Axe," Gray said creating a large axe out of ice. Natsu stood by, his fists ignited with his fire. I lifted my hands into a fighting position and sat there, waiting. Natsu charged first, his fists propelling towards my face.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu said as he threw the actual punch towards me. I side stepped and kicked Natsu in the stomach. "Roar of the Fire Dragon," Natsu spitted as my kick made contact. His fiery breath hit me straight on, through the fire I managed to punch Natsu in the jaw which promptly stopped his attack. Natsu then stumbled back a few steps, gripping his jaw, a smile still on his face.

"My turn," Gray said as he struck at me with his frozen axe. I let out a grunt as I jumped to the side at the last moment to avoid the large axe. When Gray tried to regain control of his weapon I took the opening for my attack. I threw a punch towards Gray's face which he easily blocked, and tried to catch Gray off guard with a kick.

"I'm not going to let you get all the fun," Natsu said jumping back into the fight. Natsu's oncoming attack forced me to back away from Gray in order to avoid getting hit.

"Open gate of the Lion," I said summoning Loke from the Celestial World.

"Surprised you called me," Loke said after he appeared by my side.

"Thought a little bit of help wouldn't be bad," I answered looking towards the two wizards that stood across from us. With that I charged towards Natsu and Gray, Loke at my side. Together Loke and I threw punches, and kicks towards them, every once in a while one of the attacks landing. Several times they managed to counter our attacks.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon."

"Ice Make: Lance." The two mages called out their attack forcing Loke and I to move away from our opponents.

"Loke, go back," I said closing his gate leaving me alone. I let out a long uneven breath, and closed my eyes.

"Been longer than thirty minutes Blondie," Laxus said behind me, startling me and my opponents.

"Laxus what are you doing here interrupting our battle," Natsu shouted angrily.

"Gramps sent me, he was getting worried Blondie was in trouble," Laxus said walking to my side. "But it seems you just lost track of time," Laxus added looking towards me. "Come on we should head to camp."

"Wait what about us, we need to finish this fight in order to move on," Natsu said angrily.

"Hmm, oh, you lasted thirty minutes didn't you," Laxus said looking towards Natsu and Gray. Hesitantly the two nodded. "Then you passed the first test, now come on, I'm starving."

The four of us left the cavern and headed towards the camp that I helped set up earlier. "I can't believe you did that to us Gildarts," Evergreen shouted as we drew closer.

"That was unmanly of you," Elfman agreed, Gildarts however was laughing his ass off at whatever they were complaining about. When the large fire came into view, I could tell who had passed the first test. Elfman and Evergreen were clearly beat up and tired, and Gildarts was unscathed, they didn't pass. Freed and Lisanna were also pretty beaten up but not nearly as bad as Elfman and Evergreen were, I assumed they went up against Erza since they were talking about how their fight went, but seeing how Erza didn't have a scratch they must have lost as well. Cana and Juvia had a decent amount of damage dealt to them, and from the way Makarov was congratulating them they must have won their fight.

Gajeel and Levy were the least beaten up of the groups, and they both seemed pretty happy so I assumed they must have won as well. "So Salamander, did you pass," Gajeel asked as we took a seat around the fire.

"Of course we passed," Natsu said in his usual happy tone.

"Who did you fight, couldn't of been Bunny Girl, she's not an S class mage," Gajeel asked looking towards me.

"Actually I am, and stop calling me that, my name is Lucy," I growled at the sound of his nickname for me.

"You're an S class mage Lucy," Levy gasped in amazement. "How, you can only become an S class mage in the S class trials."

"Woah, you're an S class mage Lucy," Cana said rushing over to me. I nodded and looked towards Mirajane who was snickering.

"Lucy must be manly to be an S class mage," Elfman said flexing his large muscles. I let out a sigh and looked towards Makarov for some help.

"Alright, leave Lucy alone, I'm sure she's tired from her fight with Natsu and Gray," Makarov said walking towards me. "Speaking of which I assume they pass seeing how I had to send Laxus to go get you," I nodded my head. "So we have three teams moving on, well, I'll tell you the next test in the morning, now let's eat," Makarov said happily, a big grin on his face. Mirajane, who was cooking, handed out bowls of food to everyone. Laxus and I sat together, eating our food in silence as everyone else was wondered how exactly I became an S class mage, and the other S class mages laughing as each of their ideas were shot down.

As we ate, I noticed Natsu and Gray sitting by each other, smiling, and actually getting along. "Seems like Gramps dream couple might actually be a thing," Laxus said softly to me as he noticed Natsu and Gray. I let out a soft laugh, "Yea seems so." I answered.

As everyone began to settle down and fall asleep Laxus and I stayed awake. "I never said welcome back," Laxus said as the fire cracked in the cool breeze.

"What," I asked, confused on what he would need to welcome me back to.

"When you came back to the guild, I never said welcome back."

"Oh," I said softly. "You seemed happy though," I said recalling his smile and nod of approval the day I returned.

"I suppose I was happy, after all, we all spent a lot of time trying to find you," Laxus said looking towards me, a smile on his face like the day I returned to Fairy Tail. "Come on, we should get some sleep," Laxus said laying on the ground. I nodded and laid down as well, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Next week's chapter is gonna be a good one.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	8. A Confession

I awoke to the smell of breakfast, I quickly sat up to see only a few people up. "Morning Lucy," Mirajane said as I got to my feet and walked over to her.

"Morning," I replied looking over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"It's just some crispy bacon and eggs," Mirajane said with a smile. I nodded and started to walk away. "Master Makarov wanted to talk to you and Laxus. I think they went that way," Mirajane added pointing towards the caverns from yesterday.

"Okay," I replied walking towards the caverns. As I drew closer I heard the hushed voices of Master Makarov and Laxus.

"Boy, I know you to well, I can tell when you like someone," Makarov said sternly.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker then, cause if so I would rather go to Mira if she could keep her mouth shut," Laxus growled back.

"So you admit you like her," Makarov said in a happier voice.

"I never said that."

"Are you sure, you just said you would rather have Mira play matchmaker for you two."

When I finally reached them Laxus jumped in surprise. "Oh, hey Lucy," he said quickly.

"Morning Lucy," Makarov said with a sly smile. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, and morning," I replied. "Mira said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, for the last test I want you and Laxus to fight the last team," Makarov said giving a quick glance to Laxus who was glaring at him.

"Isn't that the same as what we did yesterday," I asked.

"No, not at all, that was just to see who was strong enough to stand against an S class mage. No this time neither of you will hold back, you will push your opponents as far as they can go. If in the end it's a stalemate then they pass, if you defeat them with ease they fail," Makarov explained.

"So what's the second test then if there's only three tests," I asked.

"Three way battle between the teams. Who ever wins gets to move on," Makarov said.

"Can't be that simple," Laxus said in a low voice.

"It won't be, they will have to protect their partners from getting hit from anything, if their partner is hit they lose. And if they use their body to defend their partner they lose. They will also be assigned an exceed. Each team will have to rescue their assigned exceed from another team, while not letting the exceed they have 'captured' get rescued," Makarov added.

"Wow, that's going to be hard," I said in shock at how complicated this test was going to be.

"Yes, now, while this test is going on I want you and Laxus to warm up, cause right after we're going into the final test," Makarov said walking off towards camp. "The others should be up by now, and Mira should be done with breakfast," Makarov added. The three of us walked back towards camp, the others were up and already were snarfing down their breakfast eager to start the next test.

"Here you go Lucy, Laxus," Mira said handing us both a plate of bacon and eggs. We quietly took a seat next to each other and started eating. Only minutes passed until Natsu was hounding Master Makarov for the next test.

"Natsu if you waited until I was done eating I would tell you," Makarov shouted after several moments of Natsu begging to know. Everyone started laughing, even me, Natsu quieted down and sulked back to his spot by Gray. A few more minutes passed when we finished our meal.

"Okay, now for the next test. It will be a three way battle between each team," Makarov started, Natsu cheered happily at the news that he will get to battle. "But you must protect your partner at all costs," Natsu quieted down at the news of that. "If you fail to do so you lose, and if you use your body to protect your partner you lose," Makarov added.

"That sounds to hard," Natsu complained.

"I wasn't finished yet you brat," Makarov said angrily. "Now, not only will you need to protect your partner, but you will have to rescue and exceed from another team," at the word exceed Happy, PantherLily, and Carla hopped out of the bushes. "While keeping the exceed you have with you safe."

"You can't be serious," Natsu gasped.

"Dead serious," Makarov answered. "Now, Levy, Gajeel, you will have Happy with you, Natsu and Gray will be trying to rescue him. Cana and Juvia, you will have PantherLily, Gajeel and Levy will be trying to rescue him. Natsu and Gray will have Carla, Cana and Juvia will be trying to rescue her. Do you understand who you will be rescuing," Makarov asked.

Everyone nodded, each of the exceeds went to their respected teams. "You all have five minutes to hide, once you see Laxus shoot a lightning bolt into the air that means you can begin to search for your stolen exceed, your five minutes start now," Makarov said. Each of the teams started running in different direction.

"I wonder who will win," I said softly as everyone but the S class mages, the teams that have already failed, and Makarov disappeared into the brush.

"I'm putting my money on Natsu and Gray, Natsu will do anything to get Happy," Laxus said.

"Same," Gildarts said with a smile. "But I have faith my little girl will win," Gildarts said with a proud father like smile. The five minutes went by quickly, and once up Makarov gave Laxus the signal to send a lightning bolt towards the sky. Laxus lifted his hand up and shot a large bolt. I could hear the other teams in the distance running towards their targets.

"Laxus, Lucy, start getting warmed up," Makarov ordered, the two of us nodded and walked off towards the caverns. Once out of earshot of the others at camp Laxus spoke softly.

"Did you hear what gramps and I were talking about."

"Yea, something about you having a crush on someone," I answered. Laxus muttered several curses under his breath.

"Who is it," I asked before I could stop.

"Uh, no one," he stammered in shock.

"Didn't sound like no one," I said with a wicked smile.

"Could we just not talk about it," Laxus said softly, blush appearing on his face.

"No, you got me interested now, who is it. It's Mira isn't it."

"No."

"Cana."

"No."

"Erza?"

"NO, please just drop the subject," Laxus said with a worried look in his eyes. I let out a gasp as I realized who it had to be.

"You have a crush on Juvia," I said with a smile, my voice extremely quiet.

"What, no, no, please just stop," Laxus pleaded.

"The only other girls left are Wendy, Carla, and Evergreen," I said, a wicked smile still plastered on my face. "It has to be Evergreen then," I said with a soft laugh.

"Oh my god Lucy, NO, you want to know so bad, it's you," Laxus said finally breaking, hints of anger in his voice. But as soon as he said it his face went bright red, as did mine.

"I'm… I'm your crush," I stuttered in shock as what he said registered. All the teams are Makarov's dream couples, the memory of how Makarov chose the teams entered my mind, and we were technically a team for the final test.

"Stupid old man should have kept his nose out of it," Laxus grunted as he walked faster towards the caverns. I quickened my pace as well, my face still bright red from our conversation.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. Once we reached the caverns I noticed just how embarrassed Laxus was. His face was still bright red, and I could see his anger and sadness in his eyes. When our eyes met he quickly turned away.

"Hey Laxus," I said softly, he didn't look at me. "Since we're technically a team for the final test, that means we're one of his dream couples," I said jokingly trying to get him to feel better.

"He's trying to play matchmaker," Laxus grumbled. I felt my heart begin to beat faster, as he glanced towards me. "Lucy, I understand if you don't feel the same, just, just tell me now so then I could move on," Laxus said softly, his eyes full of sadness and what looked like possible tears. I took a step forward, my heart ached from his pain. A short breath left me as I realised what was happening to me.

"Laxus," I said softly, taking another step towards him. His eyes again met mine, I could tell his tears were about to break free. I finished closing the distance between us and pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss. At first he seemed shocked, but then after a moment he started to kiss back. He was soft a gentle with the kiss, as if he went to fast that I would reject him.

When our lips separated I hugged him close to me. "Lucy," Laxus said softly, as he hugged me back.

"Yes."

"Does this mean," his voice trailed off.

"Yea, I feel the same," I said softly, realizing that since I came back we've slowly drew closer and closer to one another. Laxus let out a soft laugh as he released me from the hug.

"Seems like Gramps really can be a good matchmaker," Laxus said smiling towards me. I pressed another soft kiss to his lips, and took several steps back.

"We should start warming up," I said cracking my knuckles, a smile on my face. Laxus' face quickly lit up, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Who ever faces us won't have a chance," Laxus said with a smirk.

"I know right."

* * *

 **Dahhh, so adorable!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next week's chapter is going to be fun!**

 **I'll see you all next week, until next time.**

 **Nerdz Out.**


	9. The Final Trial

After about an hour of warming up, which was really just some light sparring, Laxus and I stopped and took a seat next to each other. "I was expecting you to say no," Laxus said after a moment of silence.

"I didn't know what to expect, how to react, until I did," I said softly with a smile. "Then I realized just how close we've become over the last year."

"Yea, I suppose you're right, we weren't very close before. But when you came back you seemed so different, stronger, and not as how do I put it," Laxus said trailing off at his lack of words.

"I wasn't as revealing as before," I suggest remembering how I usually wore tight fitting shirts and short skirts that revealed a lot of my skin. When I came back I still wore fitting shirts, but I usually wore t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans.

"Yea, it did something I can't explain to me. And when I noticed you always went on jobs by yourself, and rarely complained about how difficult things were. It made me like you more and more with each passing day."

"I suppose I was too dense to realize it earlier," I said softly looking towards the ground.

"I never expected you to notice, I figured it would never happen with all that happened before, with the Thunder Palace and me trying to take over Fairy Tail."

"But then you came back, and helped us defeat Hades. You proved yourself to be forgiven."

"Hey Lucy," Laxus said after a moment.

"Yes."

"Can we keep us quiet, I don't want the Thunder Tribe freaking out, or Gramps, or anyone in the guild for that matter," Laxus said softly with a laugh.

"Sure, Natsu and Gray would probably freak if they found out, and Erza might try to kill you," I said laughing as well.

"Natsu and Gray will probably be busy keeping their relationship quiet too," Laxus added.

"You think they became a thing," I asked.

"Well, Gramps managed to get us together."

"I suppose you're right. Do you think the second test is over yet?"

In the distance I heard Natsu and Gray shouting, but it wasn't at each other, it was about how they won the three way battle. "I assume so, shall we head back," Laxus said getting to his feet.

"Yes," I answered, as Laxus helped me to my feet. Together we ran towards camp, and saw a beaten up Cana and Juvia who were being smothered by Gildarts, and a beaten up Levy and Gajeel who were mutter about how if Natsu and Gray didn't ambush them they would have won. Natsu and Gray on the other hand were cheering, and high fiving, doing everything best friends would do.

"Now," Makarov said loudly. "For the last test, this will decide if you, Natsu and Gray, will become S class mages or not."

"Bring it on, I'm all fired up," Natsu shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Yea," Gray agreed, a smile on his face.

"You two will have to fight Laxus and Lucy, they won't hold back, and the fight will continue until you either fall, or if there's a stalemate, meaning that neither teams can continue to fight," Makarov said loudly. "Do you understand."

Natsu and Gray gave confident nods as they smiled at each other. Makarov then led us to a clearing on the island. "This is where you will fight, we will be here, on the side lines watching," Makarov said. All the other wizards were around us, waiting patiently for our fight.

We then took our positions in the and waited for word to start. "Begin," Makarov shouted. Laxus wasted no time to let his lightning dragon slayer magic run free around us. I grabbed several of my keys and got ready to summon them.

"Alright, Fire Dragon's Roar," Natsu shouted as he jumped into the air, shooting fire towards me.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries," I called out, summoning Aries forth, who quickly created a fluffy cloud that worked as a shield against Natsu's flames.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist," Laxus called out as he wasted no time to counter Natsu's attack. The attack was dead on, and caused Natsu to fall back towards the ground, but not before Gray could land a solid hit on him with his ice lances.

As Laxus returned to my side, Natsu and Gray fell back as well. "Can you throw me at them," I asked, eyeing our opponents from afar.

"Yea, but what are you planning," Laxus said glancing towards me.

"Just as soon as you throw me, attack Gray, leave Natsu to me," a grin appeared on Laxus' face.

"Alright," Laxus said grabbing me, he quickly spun around and threw me towards Natsu and Gray. With in seconds Laxus and Gray were fighting each other. Natsu was about to help his partner, only to receive a powerful punch from the force of Laxus' throw.

"Ouch, that really hurt Luce," Natsu said rubbing his cheek.

"Good." I threw a solid kick at Natsu's stomach which he managed to block, but was send back several feet anyway. I could easily tell Natsu was enjoying himself as he launched forward with his fist ignited in flames.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu shouted as he punched towards me. I ducked under it, and grabbed his wrist.

"Laxus Move," I shouted as I threw Natsu towards Gray. Laxus looked back and saw the oncoming dragon slayer and rolled out of the way, which let Natsu and Gray slam into each other with a loud thud.

For a moment I thought they were done but they quickly got back to their feet. "Ice Make: Hammer," Gray shouted, forming a hammer that he then threw towards us. Laxus quickly grabbed me and used his lightning body to dodge the attack.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn," Natsu said as his entire body lit up in flames and hit Laxus square in the stomach causing Laxus to let out a loud cough.

"Laxus," I called out, shortly after Natsu was thrown back toward Gray.

"I'm fine," I heard Laxus shout as Natsu hit a tree.

"Open," I said lifting all my golden keys toward the sky, all my zodiac spirits appeared around me. They didn't need me to tell them what to do, they all quickly went forwards, attacking Natsu and Gray. As my spirits fought Gray and Natsu I rushed over to Laxus who was still hunched over.

"You don't seem okay," I said pulling Laxus to his feet, I could tell he was exhausted, and so was I. Sure we haven't used all our magic yet, and neither has Natsu and Gray, but we were going all out something I rarely did.

"I have enough energy for one last attack, what about you," Laxus asked as he looked towards Natsu and Gray who were fighting off my spirits.

"If I close their gates, yea, I have enough for one last attack," I said letting out a rigid breath.

"They're probably thinking the same thing."

"I know." With that I closed my spirits gates sending them back to the Celestial World. Laxus and I joined hands, our magic merged together, forming two magic circles that became one. Like we suspected Gray and Natsu were doing the same.

Once our magic reached it's peak we released it, at the same time as Gray and Natsu released their magic. A beam of our magic was sent towards Natsu and Gray, only to collide with their beam of magic. We however didn't stop, we kept pouring our magic into the attack, hoping it would break through theirs and make us victorious over the battle. But that never happened.

Once our magic depleted Laxus and I fell to the ground, exhausted. I had just enough strength left to look up and see the Natsu and Gray had fallen to the ground as well.

"Looks like there's some new S class mages," I said with a soft laugh.

"Seems so," Laxus said laughing as well. Then I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for there not being a update last week, FanFiction decided not to let me save anything, and I was on the road for most of the day.**

 **Also school is going to start up for me next week, so I might be missing more updates.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	10. Homeward

"Can't believe we did it," Natsu said softly, waking me from my sleep.

"Hey she's waking up," Gray said a bit louder. I blinked my eyes open to see Gray and Natsu sitting by my bedside, Erza was leaning on the wall behind Natsu and Gray.

"Ugg, I feel like shit," I muttered as I sat up.

"I'm sure you do, you and Laxus used all your magic in the last attack," Erza said with a smile. "As did these idiots."

"Hey, we held out didn't we," Natsu said.

"Where are we," I asked when I realized we weren't in the middle of the wilderness on Tenrou.

"We're on the boat back to Magnolia, should I go get Wendy, she might be able to help the pain," Erza said.

"No, I'm fine," I said getting to my feet, only to stumble a bit.

"You should really stay in bed," Gray said helping me back into bed. "Rest up until we get back to Magnolia."

"Fine," I muttered as my friends got up from their spots.

"We'll leave you to rest Luce," Natsu said giving me a toothy grin as he left my cabin. Mere minutes later Laxus slipped into my room.

"How you doing," he asked as he took a seat next to my bed.

"Fine, kinda tired," I answered.

"I imagine so, according to Wendy you used all of your magic in that last attack," Laxus said with a chuckle.

"And you didn't," I asked.

"I did, but y'know, I could just eat some lightning and feel better," Laxus said with a smile.

"I wish I could just eat some sort of element to feel better," I said softly.

"Well, you don't have to know what bad lightning taste like, worst stuff on earth," Laxus said with a scowl.

"So how long until we get back to Magnolia," I asked.

"Another couple of hours," Laxus answered. "I know you were told you were to stay in bed, but you look bored as hell," a smile appeared on his face. "And I think you should see Gramps' matchmaking at work," Laxus added.

"You're kidding," I gasped.

"Come on and I'll show you," Laxus said getting to his feet, as he extended his hand out towards me. I gladly took it and he helped me out of bed. Laxus then put his arm around my and lifted me up slightly so then I wouldn't have to walk with all my weight.

"I'm capable of walking," I said when I realised what he was doing.

"And if you fall and get hurt I'll be the one to be blamed, so let's not take that chance," Laxus said with a smile before quickly pressing a kiss to my cheek. "And I don't want my Lucy to get hurt now."

I was caught off guard when he said I was his Lucy, but I quickly smiled and leaned into him. "Now, how about you show me your Gramps' dream couples," I said happily as Laxus and I walked towards the door. We quickly entered lounging area of the ship to see all the teams and S class wizards there.

"Lucy we told you bed rest," Erza said sternly as our eyes met.

"You expect me to stay in bed when I can be out here," I shot back a smirk on my face. I quickly scanned the room. Each of the teams were still sitting together, laughing and having a good time. When Levy's eyes met mine she quickly jumped to her feet and walked over to me, with Gajeel not far behind.

"Now Lucy, I think you should tell us how exactly you became a S class," Levy said with a serious but happy tone.

"Yea, how did you become a S class mage without going through the trials Luce," Natsu shouted rushing towards me.

"I don't know if okay for me to say how I became a S class mage," I said.

"It's okay Lucy, they can know," Makarov said as he took a sip of beer. Makarov was sitting by Cana at the bar.

"So tell us Lucy," Levy pleaded as she smiled .

"Makarov sent me on a S class mission, I had to find and kill some demons who turned out to be the townspeople who were cursed to look like beasts, I stopped the man who was doing it and released the people from the curse. When I came back according to Makarov all the other S class mages would have taken another mage to help complete the job. Because I managed to complete the job, without any help, and with the approval of the other mages, I was named an S class mage," I said.

"What," multiple people said simultaneously.

"Lucy had also proven herself worthy of the title before the job, that was just to ensure she was ready for it," Makarov added. "And I wanted to have a surprise for the trials," Makarov smirked.

"Well it looks like the entire team is made up of S class mages then," Natsu said happily. "We really are the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

I let out a sigh and had Laxus help me take a seat. Together we sat watching as Gajeel and Natsu argued, Levy and Gray not far laughing at their friend's arguments. "How long have I been out," I asked Laxus as everyone else returned to what they were doing.

"Couple hours, Natsu and Gray haven't argued at all since the start of the trails, and Levy and Gajeel have been glued to each other," Laxus whispered back. I watched as my friends were indeed glued to each other, much like Laxus and I. Quietly Laxus and I sat watching as so many of the participants of the trails got buddy buddy with their partners.

"I bet you Natsu and Gray will walk into the guild tomorrow either arguing or holding hands," Laxus said softly when Gray was whispering something into Natsu ear that made him blush.

"They're probably making the same bet about us," I said so softly no one but Laxus could hear.

"Probably."

The remaining hours of the boat ride home went by quickly, Laxus and I watched as each of the teams seemed much closer than they had when the trials had started. When we finally reached Magnolia it was sunset, but we all knew the guild would still be busy with our guildmates celebrating whatever they could find to celebrate.

"We should go announce the new S class mages," Makarov said looking towards Natsu and Gray who were still standing there side by side. It didn't take long for the group of us to start cheering at the idea. Quickly we walked to Fairy Tail, and with no time to waste Gray and Natsu kicked the door open.

"Guess Who's The New S Class Mage," Natsu shouted happily as he and Gray high fived.

"Lucy," Wakaba called out teasingly, causing Natsu and Gray to look towards the ground.

"You idiots forgot the guild didn't know about Lucy's promotion," Laxus said with a low chuckle.

"Well I guess we got caught up in the moment," Natsu said softly almost sad that he had forgotten about me.

"Wait Lucy actually is an S class mage," Macao asked. Everyone who was in the guild turned towards me.

"Yea," I said with a slight nod and smile.

"So are we," Natsu said slinging his arm over me and Gray's shoulder. The guild was silent for a moment then Master Makarov spoke.

"Yes, Natsu and Gray had passed the S Class Trials, Lucy was also granted the title S Class mage earlier due to a special job I had sent her on, now. LET'S WELCOME OUR NEW S CLASS MAGES THE WAY WE ALWAYS DO," Makarov finished shouting in a happy tone, the guild cheered the way it always had, with a lot of laughter, and a lot of booze.

About an hour after we started celebrating Alzack, Bisca and their daughter walked into the guild, surprised to see us back so soon. Dux was with them as well, and ran towards me, and knocked me off of the stool I was sitting on by Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

"Ow, that kinda hurt Dux," I said patting the large dog on the head. He quickly got off of me and let out a happy bark.

"Good to see you too boy," I said smiling as I returned to sitting on my stool.

"Where's Duxie at," Asuka cried, Dux immediately seemed sad and walked over to Asuka who had started to cry.

"Seems like Asuka really likes Dux," Alzack said walking towards me and my friends.

"Thanks for watching him," I said with a smile as Bisca followed not long after, with Asuka and Dux by her side.

"No problem, Asuka really likes having him around," Bisca said picking up her child.

"He's welcome to stay with us whenever you go out on a job," Alzack added with a smile.

"Thank you, I was actually planning to take him on jobs with me when he fully adjusted to life here in Magnolia."

"I'm sure Dux would make a good companion of a job, well, we just dropped by to see if you guys were back, Dux kept scratching at the door, Asuka, say goodbye to Dux and Lucy," Alzack said turning towards her daughter.

"Bye Dux, bye Lucy," Asuka said with a tired look as she rubbed her eyes. With that Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka left the guild.

Another several hours passed, everyone was still partying hard when I decided it would be a good time to head home. "Leaving so soon Blondie," Laxus said as soon as I stepped out of the guild with Dux.

"Yea, it's getting late, and I'm sure everyone will start leaving soon anyways."

"Mind if I walk you home then."

"Of course not," together Laxus, Dux and I walked towards the edge of the city to where I lived. Once reaching my small home I unlocked the door, letting Dux quickly run into the dark home, leaving me and Laxus alone on my porch.

"So, I know it's a bit late to ask about this, but would you like to go on a job with me sometime," Laxus said with a soft smile.

"I would really like that," I answered a smile crawling onto my face. "But won't the Thunder Legion freak out," I added realizing that he rarely went on jobs by himself.

"I'll come up with something," Laxus answered with a soft laugh. "Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," Laxus said turning to walk away.

"Laxus wait," Laxus turned at the sound of his name and gave me a puzzled look. I quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, and gave him a smile.

"If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked," Laxus said with a laugh as he started to walk away. "See you tomorrow".

"Yea, see you tomorrow," I replied before entering my house.

* * *

 **Sorry for missing last week, school started last week and I was adjusting back to the torture of it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	11. Knew It

"Hey Luce, can Gray and I talk to you real quick," Natsu said softly, his eyes darting around the guild to make sure no one was listening.

"Yea what do you need to talk to me about," I answered.

"Actually we need to talk in private," Gray added when I made no indication of moving.

"Oh, okay, lead the way," I said getting up from me seat. As the three of us left the guild I shot a look towards Laxus, who only gave me a smile in turn. The three of us walked towards Natsu's house, which was only a few miles away from my own.

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Natsu said leading me into his house, Gray shutting the door behind us.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone," I said taking a seat at the sofa. Natsu's home was unusually clean. Silence filled the air for several minutes.

"Natsu and I," Gray started after several minutes. "We're… How do I put this," Gray said with a frustrated look on his face.

"Why are we trying to break it slowly to Luce, she's been through hell and back why don't we just tell her," Natsu said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well we still don't know how she would react that's why," I was prepared for them to go into a full scale argument like the used to before the S class trials.

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry," hearing Natsu say that made my eyes go wide.

"Are, you two a thing," I asked. The both blushed quickly, and grabbed each other's hand.

"Ye-Yea, we are," Gray stammered. "We were hoping that you would go on a job with us so then we could be together."

"Uh, I suppose but, Laxus would have to come too," I said processing what they had asked me.

"Why Laxus," Natsu complained.

"Because we've been wanting to go on a job," I answered, a hint of anger in my voice.

"You two have a thing too, don't you," Gray asked with a smirk.

"Do you want your teeth," I questioned pulling my fist back. Gray quickly put his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"I didn't mean anything by it Luce," Gray said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh My God, YOU TOTALLY HAVE A THING WITH LAXUS," Natsu shouted happily.

"Will you shut up," I growled punching the dragon slayer in the head. "Like you, we are trying to stay on the down low."

"Oh, sorry Luce," Natsu said softly rubbing where I had hit him.

"We'll talk about it, I can't promise anything though."

"That's all we ask Lucy," Gray said with a smile. I glanced outside to see the sun starting to set.

"I should get going, Laxus is going to be bringing Dux by on his way home," I muttered getting to my feet.

"Don't forget to ask him," Natsu called as I exited his home.

"I won't," I called back. After a long walk home, I waited on my porch for Laxus to arrive with Dux.

"So what did Natsu and Gray want to talk to you about," Laxus said breaking me from my thoughts.

"They're a thing," I answered walking into my small home, Dux and Laxus not far behind.

"Knew it," Laxus said with a smirk.

"They also know about us," I said softly taking a seat on the couch. "And they want to go on a job with us."

"How. How did they find out about us," Laxus asked slightly concerned.

"Gray, might have figured it out when I said we were wanting to go on a job together."

"Well I suppose there's no problem with going on a job with them. After all we can all be with our loved one then."

"That's what I was thinking, but we'll have to chose a pretty hard job since four S Class mages are going on a single job."

"Yea, we'll take a look at the board tomorrow and see if there's anything," Laxus said getting to his feet. He pressed a kiss to my cheek then turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Blondie."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And next chapter is the start of something that I can't wait for you guys to see.**

 **I'll see you next time guys.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	12. The Job

"This job should work," I said pulling a sheet of paper off the request board.

"How much is it worth," Gray then asked, looking over my shoulder to see the request.

"Four million, million for each of us," I answered reading over the request. "Just taking out some bandits, they use black and forbidden magic. Doesn't seem to hard."

"All right I'm all fired up," Natsu said happily pumping his hand into the air.

"Does is say what kind of black and forbidden magic," Laxus then asked glancing down towards me.

"No, but come on, we did take down Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart," I said with a smile.

"Yea, this should be no big deal," Natsu agreed.

"Fine, I suppose this job will work," Laxus said after a moment. "Hey Mira, we're going out on a job," Laxus called across the guild.

"Which one Laxus," Mira called back.

"The bandit one worth four mil," Laxus called back, the group of us were already on the move to leave the guild.

"Is Gray and Natsu coming with you," Mira asked.

"And Lucy," I called back.

"Alright have fun you guys," Mira called as we left the guild. The four of us wasted no time and went straight towards the train station.

"Alright, so when we get to the town we should start off just asking around," I said looking out the window. Laxus was sitting by my side and across from us Natsu and Gray sat.

"What, no, we should just go beat up these bandits," Natsu said jumping to his feet as the train started to move, which quickly lead to his motion sickness.

"You do remember they used black and forbidden magic right Natsu," Gray said helping his boyfriend onto the seat.

"Shu-Oh god why did we have to take the train," Natsu said as he held back his puke.

"Lucy's right we should just ask around at first, figure out where they are, and what kind of magic they use specifically," Laxus agreed.

"Yea, I'll make sure Natsu doesn't get too carried away," Gray said with a smile. "Thanks for doing this you guys, you have no idea how hard it's been keeping us a secret."

"Yes, well, it's been pretty hard for us too, I don't know how my excuse of taking Dux back to you keeps working," Laxus said looking towards me.

"Same," I replied.

"I hate all of you," Natsu murmured.

"Oh, be quiet," Gray said lightly hitting Natsu on the head.

"We should tell them why they were paired up for the S Class trials," Laxus said with a smirk.

"But then they would know all the possible couples," I replied with a smirk as well.

"So it wasn't just because of how we worked with one another," Gray asked sitting back into his chair.

"No, not entirely," Laxus said still smiling.

"What does that mean," Gray asked with a puzzled look.

"It was based off of his dream couples," I said with a snicker.

"Who's dream couples," Gray asked with his face blushing.

"Gramps."

"What the hell, he wanted Natsu and me to be together," Gray shouted jumping to his feet, knocking Natsu to the floor.

"Ouch," Natsu moaned.

"Uh, sorry Natsu," Gray said pulling Natsu back onto the seat. "So that's why he paired us all up, so then he could play match maker," Gray asked with a soft smile as he looked down towards Natsu.

"In a sense, that's why Lucy and I were paired up for the final test," Laxus said. "I suggest we don't tell Gildarts, he might freak if he finds out Gramps wants Cana and Juvia together," Laxus said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha, you got a point, Gildarts is really protective of Cana," Gray said with a soft laugh.

"Next stop, Felden," the announcer said. Natsu made a little fist pump at the name of the city we were getting off at.

"Should we go ahead and check in at the hotel we're staying at," I asked looking from Gray to Laxus.

"Ye-Yes," Natsu said weakly, his cheeks green from his motion sickness. Once the train came to a stop the four of us grabbed our light bags and quickly got off, knowing that Natsu would most likely stay seated where he was unless we helped him off.

"So where are we staying," Gray asked looking around the small city of Felden, Natsu slung over his shoulder.

"Some place called Bionae," Laxus answered taking my bag for me.

"Laxus, I don't need you to carry my bag for me," I said grabbing it back only for it to be stolen again.

"Please, this is the least I can do for ya Blondie," Laxus answered with a smile as we continued to walk towards our destination.

"Are we all sharing a room," Natsu asked once he finally started to feel better.

"I honestly don't know," I answered looking back at Natsu and Gray who were walking together.

"Does that really matter," Laxus asked glancing towards the two men who were following us.

"Uh, no," Natsu said hesitantly, blush appearing on his face. Gray let out a soft laugh before hitting Natsu softly.

"You have got to be kidding me," Laxus said returning his look to me. "If you really want, that," Laxus paused for a moment.

"Natsu was kidding, weren't you," Gray said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yea, I was just kidding," Natsu mumbled in embarrassment.

"I sure as hell hope you were," Laxus grumbled, causing me to let out a small laugh.

"Here we are guys, the Bionae," I said looking at the small building that had about two floors.

"This place is, small," Gray said glancing towards the other city building surrounding it.

"We are sharing a room aren't we," Natsu said sadly.

"I swear if I hear anything, I'm going to kill the both of you."

"Oh calm down Laxus, they just want to be together for a bit," I said laughing at his comment.

"I. Will. Kill. You," Laxus emphasized as we entered the small building.

"Why Helloooo There," a short man behind the counter said. His slicked back white hair stood out with his darker complexion. "You must be the Fairy Tail wizards," the man said jumping onto the counter. "I'm Sir Wuufs," Wuufs said with a bow.

"Yes, we are the Fairy Tail Wizards, I'm Lucy-."

"Yes yes, I know who you are Lucy Nix Heartfilia, but who are these fine men you have with you," Wuufs said with a sinister smile as he approached Laxus, Natsu and Gray.

"Um, I'm Laxus Dreyar," Laxus said slightly off guard by Wuufs reaction.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said pointing towards himself, his usual smile plastered to his face.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray said attempting to stick his hands into the pockets of his jeans which were no longer on his legs. "What the- Where the hell are my clothes," Gray said looking down on his almost naked body.

"Ohhhh, the famous Salamander, with the famous grandson of Wizard Saint Makarov, and the pupil of the famous Ur," Wuufs said in an ecstatic way. I stood there in a mix of shock and anger.

"Can, can we check in," I said still in shock for what just happened. Wuufs just seemed to glare at me for taking his attention off of Laxus and the others.

"Yes, let's get checked in," Laxus agreed inching towards me.

"Yes," Natsu and Gray said at the same time inching towards me as well.

"Fine, I suppose you do need a room to stay in after all," Wuufs huffed looking away from the four of us. "I have a single room open, two beds, hopefully that should work," Wuufs said with an annoyed tone. He reluctantly handed me the key to the room I assumed was number 000. "It's just down that hallway, last door to the left," Wuufs said taking his spot back behind the counter.

We quickly left the lobby and retreated into room 000. There were two queen sized beds and a small cabinet for clothes, and vision lacrima. Laxus threw our bags onto the bed on the far side of the bed before flopping onto the bed himself. Natsu and Gray followed his example on the other bed.

"That, was interesting to say the least," Laxus said softly.

"Agreed," Gray said looking up towards the ceiling. I took a seat in the lone chair in the room and looked towards them.

"Let's get some rest before we start our search," I said relaxing back into the chair.

"We should start tomorrow, I'm still feeling the effects of the train ride," Natsu said softly, hints of green still in his cheeks.

"Very well," Laxus said turning onto his side. "We will start our search tomorrow."


	13. Roaring Skeleton

"Are you three heading out so early," Wuufs said towards Laxus, Natsu and Gray as we left the inn.

"Yes," I answered.

"No need to be rude Lucy Nix Heartfilia," Wuufs said in a disgusted way, like me just answering him was despicable.

"I hate that guy," I grumbled once we were out of earshot from Wuufs.

"Really, couldn't tell," Laxus said with a laugh as he ruffled my hair, making it into more of a mess than it already was.

"Does seem to have it out for you or something," Gray said with his hand in Natsu's hand.

"What happened to you two laying low," I asked when I saw their hands together.

"Oh, uh," Gray said quickly letting go of Natsu's hand. Natsu seemed clearly disappointed by the fact but made no move to place his hand in Gray's.

"Guess we just sorta forgot," Natsu said softly, clearly down by Gray pulling away. "So where should we start."

"I suppose we could ask around town, I mean according to the job, everyone was being affected by the bandits," I said. "But we are not going to ask Wuufs, I have a bad feeling about him," I quickly added.

"So you wanna start at the market or something," Laxus asked.

"Market sounds good, bandits probably steal a lot of stuff from them from a day to day basis," Gray said with a nod. The four of us walked towards the little town square that had little tents set up everywhere.

"Buy Your Fruit Here. Freshest In The World," one of the sellers shouted, in his hands some fruit I never seen before.

"Seems pretty busy," Laxus said looking around the crowd of people who had gathered around the fruit vendor.

"Where did Natsu and Gray go off to," I asked when I saw they were no longer following us.

"Probably Natsu dragged Gray to find some breakfast or something," Laxus replied a smirk on his face. "Or something else. I'm going to kill them later," Laxus added, his smirk becoming a scowl.

"They wouldn't," I basically growled.

"It's not that, no they would already be dead if it was that, their just kissing," Laxus said with a soft laugh as he saw where my mind was headed.

"Jerk," I said punching Laxus in the arm. "So you can still hear them, I suppose that's better than just not knowing where they are," I said softly as Laxus and I continued down the street.

"Hey, looks like that place got-," Laxus stopped when I saw what he was talking about.

"Natsu and Gray better get back here right now," I growled as I sprinted towards the tent that was on fire.

"Dammit, Get Your Asses Back Here," Laxus roared in anger as he sprinted with me. With in second Natsu and Gray returned, both out of breath.

"Some one, Please," a woman shouted on the other side of the fire, the tent was about to cave in on itself.

"Natsu," I ordered. Natsu only nodded and began to eat the large, and violent flames that was destroying the tent. Once most of the flames were gone I ran into what was left of the tent and grabbed the woman who was holding a young child to her.

There were several burns up and down on her body, but the child seemed to be perfectly fine. "Gray, try to help those burns," I said getting to my feet. Gray quickly went to work using his magic to ease the pain of the burns.

"That's only going to make the healing process longer," Laxus said when he and I looked around to see the large crowd drawing around us.

"You saw those burns, and we don't have Wendy here to heal her, it was the best option," I replied. I then looked towards the burnt tent, a strong magical pressure came from the burnt tent. "I think our bandits did this," I said softly, looking towards the woman who Gray was helping.

"That magic certainly isn't normal," Laxus agreed.

"That fire certainly tasted bad, not sure if that means anything," Natsu said approaching the two of us.

"It, it was the Black Hand," the woman said softly.

"Black Hand," I asked. The woman gave a weak nod.

"They are the, minions of the," she spoke so softly, like if others heard she would die. "Minions of the Roaring Skeleton. I, I didn't pay them this month. So they, burned down my," tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "They burned down the tent, and planned to kill me, and my son. Please, stop them."

She then closed her eyes, her breathing became shallow. For a moment I thought she was about to die, but then the towns medics appeared, and took her and her son away.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Laxus said as we watched the woman get carried away.

"Appears so," I replied, my arms crossed. "Natsu, Gray, don't go off like that again. We need to stay together, no doubt the Roaring Skeleton knows we're here now, and they're going to target us."

"Alright, let's see if this skeleton really roars," Natsu said with a smile on his face as he punched his palm.

* * *

 **Ha, got an early update for once!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter.**

 **I'll see you next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	14. A Skeleton's Roar

"Good Morning," Wuufs said happily as the four of us left our room. The others gave a slight nod as we walked by, but I simply ignored him.

"So what should we do," Laxus asked once we left the hotel.

"I would suggest asking around again, but seeing what happened yesterday, nobody will want to talk to us, would make them a target," I replied sticking my hands into the hoodies pockets.

"So what, we just walk around with a target on our backs," Gray asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Any better ideas."

"We could just fight them head on," Natsu said happily a smile still on his face.

"No," Gray, Laxus, and I said simultaneously.

Quietly we walked through the city, not sure where to search for the Roaring Skeleton. Many people looked at us strangely as we continued through the city. "Isn't that the group of wizards who are going to take down Roaring Skeleton," several people would say in hushed voices.

Overnight the city the was lively yesterday, became dark a gloomy. I was never able to shake the sense that we were being watch, that around every corner was a member of the Black Hand. We were about to leave the city when I felt a spike of magical pressure.

"Get down," I ordered, dropping to the ground. The others followed my lead, and avoided getting hit by a dark beam of energy.

"So these are the pests sent to deal with us," a woman clad in black said. Her bright blue hair was up in a tight bun, and an evil smile was plastered to her face. "Fairy Tail."

We quickly got to our feet, and stood there, ready to fight. "I suggest you leave this town Fairy Tail, or feel the roar of the skeleton."

"Skeletons don't even roar dumbass," Natsu said cockily with a smirk on his face.

"What did you just say wanna be lizard," the woman spat towards Natsu.

"I said, skeletons don't roar," Natsu reiterate a smile still on his face. The woman lifted her hand towards Natsu, and a beam of darkness shot out of it, hitting Natsu square in the chest.

"Natsu," Gray shouted as we watched Natsu get sent back into a building. "Ice Make-."

"Wait," I shouted, standing in front of Gray so then he wouldn't attack. "Make sure Natsu's okay," I ordered.

"As you see, skeletons can, indeed roar."

"That was a pretty weak roar if you ask me," Natsu said standing in the rubble of what was a building, Gray was by his side, but made no attempt to help him.

"Why you-."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu shouted leaping into the air, and directing the punch towards the woman. Just as Natsu was about to hit the woman, Natsu was again sent into a wall, this time however, he was clearly not getting up anytime soon.

"To think you all are S Class mages," the woman said with a soft laugh. "Some of the strongest people in the strongest guild in Fiore."

"You bitch," Laxus growled as he stepped forward. "Do you want to be on my bad side."

"Like you could do anything to me."

"Laxus, we don't need anyone else hurt," I said softly.

"You don't need to worry about me, I can take her down easily," Laxus answered with a smirk as he stepped past me. Gray had Natsu slung over his shoulder, and was quietly watching, waiting to see if he would have to run with Natsu.

"Laxus, don't be stupid." Lightning began to crack around his body as the tension between him and the woman grew.

"You should listen to you girlfriend, seems like she's the only smart one here," the woman said gleefully. "Wouldn't want to hurt the pretty face of hers."

Hearing that threat must have been Laxus' snapping point because in that moment he flung forward, sending a string of magic filled attacks towards the woman. She however was able to avoid each attack with ease.

"That all you got big boy," she mocked when Laxus leaped back. "Shame, you weren't half bad either." Another beam of darkness was shot towards Laxus, the distance between her and Laxus was much smaller than her and Natsu. Seeing Laxus get hit showed that there was more power punched into that attack.

Laxus was clearly hit unconscious, and slammed into Natsu and Gray, sending them into the broken building that was already destroyed when Natsu was hit into it. "Laxus," I shouted as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"I suggest you get the hell out of our city if you want to live," the woman spat before she turned to walk away.

"You won't get away with this," I growled. "I will make sure the skeletons never roar again."

"I'm looking forward to that, Lucy Nix Heartfilia." She then walked into the dense, dark woods.

"Dumbasses," I muttered as I ran to the group of men that laid on the ground. "You can carry Laxus," Gray gasped as I pulled him from the rubble. Gray wasted no time picking Natsu up and slinging him over his shoulder. Blood was dripping from Natsu's brow, and his entire stomach area was dark and red.

Laxus looked far worse than that, his shirt was in rags, his stomach had blood dripping from it. His face was pale, and he seemed like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I put Laxus' arm around my shoulder and heaved him up so then I could walk.

"Gray, if Wuufs asks us anything say nothing, and don't accept anything he offers," I muttered as we started our walk back to the hotel.

"Why," Gray asked softly.

"Just trust me, we need to make sure Natsu and Laxus are okay before we let anyone else help, their to weak right now."

* * *

 **Day late update, whoops, my bad.**

 **But man, things are starting to get serious.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	15. Recovery

"Son of a Bitch," Laxus moaned in pain as he tried to sit up in the bed.

"I told you not to move," I said sternly as I entered the room with a bucket of ice. "But at least you're awake, that's an improvement I suppose."

"I Can't Believe She Got Me With A Single Shot," Natsu roared in anger.

"It was actually two, but I get what you're saying," Gray said softly, Natsu's hand in his own. I set the bucket down and sat on the corner of the bed Laxus was lying on.

"You couldn't help it could you," I said softly, looking out of the single window in the room.

"Couldn't help what," Laxus asked, could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"You had to fight didn't you, I told you to wait, that we didn't need another person hurt," I said getting to my feet, my voice filling with anger.

"I know," Laxus said softly, looking down towards his bandages stomach. His hand pressing against it as if it wasn't real. "But I thought I cou-"

"So did Natsu, but you saw what happened," I roared. "He took two hits and was out of the fight, what did you think was going to happen if you fought her."

"I thought I was going to protect you."

"Clearly I don't need as much protection as you," angrily I was about to storm out of the room, but Gray stopped me.

"Lucy, you need to calm down," Gray said softly in my ear. "We don't need you storming off and getting hurt."

"I know," I replied softly.

"We need a plan," Gray said looking towards his love, and Laxus.

"Yes, we do, clearly one on one won't work," I said softly taking a seat in the lone chair in the room.

"So then what do we do," Natsu said in a sad tone, one you rarely hear from him.

"I, I don't know."

For several moments all of us sat there in silence, unsure what to say. "Hellooo, do you need anything," Wuufs called from the door, breaking the silence that was in the room.

"I'm actually," Natsu started only to get Gray's hand over his mouth.

"We need to be quiet," Gray whispered. Gray and my eyes met, and he gave me a nod to answer knowing that if I answered Wuufs would quickly leave.

"No, we're fine," I called back.

"You didn't even ask the boys did you, how rude Lucy Nix Heartfilia. I won't leave until they answer me."

"Sorry to say they left earlier."

"Then why didn't I see them leave."

"They took after Natsu and left through the window."

A few moments of silence passed, "Very well," Wuufs said, I could barely make out the sound of his footsteps walking away from the door.

"Why the hell did we have to be quiet," Natsu asked, his voice still kinda hushed.

"We don't need anyone to know about your conditions, and there are ears everywhere," I replied. "Even here we can't be sure, but this was our best option."

"The Roaring Skeleton Rules this town don't they," Laxus said softly, his fist clenched tightly.

"We can only assume so."

"So what all do we know about them," Gray asked as he leaned against the wall.

"They don't want us here," Laxus quickly said shooting me a look of concern.

"They're strong, and use forbidden magic," I added.

"They have divisions, the Black Hand being the weakest of them," Gray said softly, his finger on his chin.

"We can only hope that woman wasn't part of the Black Hand, if she is, then we may need to call in some more help." The boys nodded in agreement with me. "We should wait and see how you two are in a few days. They most likely are going to wait to strike us at once, when they do, we have to work together to stop them, do you understand," I said sternly looking towards the three other people in the room, they slowly nodded.

"So what's the plan Blondie," Laxus said his arms crossed over his chest now.

"We wait, they will attack us at some point and when they do, we give it all we got. Laxus, if things go south get Natsu and Gray back to Magnolia, and I'll make sure they don't follow you."

"That'll be suicide then," Laxus said angrily. I remained silent for a moment, and looked out of the window, towards the setting sun.

"She's right Laxus," Gray said softly, his hand squeezing Natsu's.

"You can't be serious," Laxus gasped.

"Lucy knows what will happen if things go south and you don't get us out of there, it will be for the best if three survive, and get more help than to all die trying to beat an enemy we clearly can't."

The room fell silent again as we sat there, all of us feeling the tension in the air. "You and Natsu need to rest, we'll talk about this more later," I said softly. I touch Laxus' hand, and lightly squeezed it. "You know it's because I want you to be safe right," I said softly so then only Laxus could hear.

"I know," Laxus replied, closing his eyes so then he could drift off into sleep.

I let out a tired sigh, and glanced towards Gray, who was still by Natsu's side. The two of us stayed up late that night, taking turns to watch Laxus and Natsu as the other got a few hours of sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Kinda a late update today, sorry bout that.**

 **But I'm sad to say there isn't much left to this story.**

 **This is the last arc, and only a few chapters left.**

 **But I have a surprise once we reach the end.**

 **I hope you guys are ready for what's coming up.**

 **I'll see you all next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	16. The Final Battle Begins

Several days later Laxus and Natsu were almost fully healed. They of course were tired of sitting in that same hotel room for so long and insisted that we go search for "Those Roaring Skeleton Bastards" as Natsu liked to put it. We quietly slipped out of the room's window still unsure if we could trust Wuufs or not.

"Lucy, where should we go," Gray asked softly and we walked through the city, people looking towards us in shock as we passed them.

"No doubt they are watching the exits of the city, if we want to go ahead and fight them I suggest we head there, but," I paused for a moment as I thought. "That would put us at a disadvantage, which we don't need right now, and if we keep walking around the city they will most likely attack us at some point."

"So either way, we can't get the upper hand."

"No, it appears not."

"Great, this is exactly what we need," Natsu complained as he grabbed the back of his head. We returned to walking in silence, not sure what to do about the inevitable attack.

"So you didn't listen," a familiar woman's voice said behind us as we reached the market. I knew it was the woman that beat Laxus and Natsu up, but I looked anyway. "Looks like you just really want to die."

She had a group and men standing around her, each of the men had black gloves and, and a mask that had a grotesque skull painted onto it. "The Black Hand will be more than happy to take out the trash isn't that right."

"Yes Miss," they all shouted. Gray and Natsu got into a fighting stance, showing no fear. Laxus after the moment did the same thing, leaving me standing there, not making any movement.

"Leave her to me," I said softly to Laxus.

"You said not to take her on one on one," Laxus replied sternly. A smile crept up onto my face as I brushed my hand by my gold and silver keys.

"Once you finish off the Black Hand you can help, but we need to get the grunts out of the way first. And remember, if things go south."

"They won't, I won't let things go south."

"Well then, let's get to work," I shouted leaping into the air. Laxus, Natsu and Gray wasted no time to start fighting the Black Hand leaving the woman to fight with me.

"So the girl wants to fight me," the woman said when she saw my coming towards her with a punch. "Sorry, but I don't like to fight weaklings."

"Who ever said I was weak," I said cockily as she blocked my strike, leaving her open for a sweep. Once she was off balance I used her momentum to throw her into the group of Black Hand members that were ganging up on Gray.

"You little bitch," she spat as she pushed her way off of her comrades. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"No one should ever go easy on me," I replied pulling two keys off of my hip and lifting them towards the sky. "Open," I shouted, causing a bright golden light to appear around me. Once the light died down Loke and Capricorn stood by my side.

"Miss Lucy, how may we help," Capricorn asked with a bow.

"Help me take this chick down," I said pointing towards the woman whose hair was starting to fall out of place. Loke and Capricorn nodded, and launched off into attack.

"Regulus Light," Loke said, causing a bright light to fill the sky. The woman shielded her eyes as the bright light became too much for her to handle. I took this as a chance to attack, and charged at her with several punches, and kicks, which all landed until Loke's spell stopped.

"How dare you use such a trick," the woman said as she caught my punch. Her face was starting to get swollen from where I struck her. In a second she tackled me to the ground, and proceeded to punch me in the face.

"Lucy," I heard Laxus shout, only to hear him grunt a few moments later.

"I'm fine," I shouted back. I used my body to knock the woman off of me, Capricorn and Loke again at my side.

"Are you okay Miss Lucy," Capricorn asked as blood began to drip from my mouth.

"Peachy," I breathed out. "Go back," I then said. Loke gave me a concerned look, but left shortly after Capricorn did.

"Oh, you don't want your slaves to help you."

"They aren't my slave."

"You just ordered them to fight for you, and you just sent them away for not doing a good job right."

"No, they fought with me for one, and I sent them away because I didn't want them to see this," I growled. I clenched my fists tightly and felt Laxus right behind me.

"Finished the Black Hand," Laxus said, him being slightly out of breath. Natsu and Gray joined my side a few moments later. Both of them were slightly beaten, but they still looked eager to fight.

"So you think just the four of you can defeat me, did you already forget I took out two of you a few days ago." A dark aura appeared in her hands, the air became musty in seconds. "Seems like I'll just have to show you three what it really feels like to have a skeleton roar."

"Gray, pour all you magic into an shield when I say so," I said softly, Gray nodded, and placed his hands together.

"Natsu, when Gray makes the shield launch me into the air. Laxus, I need you to follow my lead okay." Natsu and Laxus nodded at my orders, and we stood there waiting. The magic in the air continued to grow, as both the woman and Gray focused their magic energy.

"Time to say good night, Fairy Tail," the woman said shooting a large magic beam towards us.

"Now," I shouted.

"Ice Make, Shield," Gray shouted, a large, thick wall of ice appeared in front of us. The dark energy collided into the wall, but didn't go any further, and sent to dark magic straight up, making it so then you couldn't see anything.

Natsu used what was left of his magic to send me up into the air. Laxus, in his lightning form was at my side. When the dark magic began to disappear we saw the woman standing there with a smirk as if she succeeded in killing us.

I used Laxus' presence to kick myself forward, sending me plummeting towards the woman. Laxus, not needing to use anything to gain momentum was at my side. I pulled back a punch, that filled with magic energy, and used my speed going down to power the punch.

"What the," the woman said softly when she saw the two of us coming down on top of her.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist," Laxus shouted as his fist became engulfed in lightning.

"This is Fairy Tail's Roar," I shouted as our punches landed their mark. The woman was hit right in the face, the ground beneath her crushing under our force. A cloud of dirt filled the air, causing us to lose sight of our opponent as she was sent into the earth.

Once the cloud cleared we saw the woman lying there, blood dripping from her nose and mouth. Her breaths were shallow, and uneven. "To think, I would be defeated by some weak wizards," she said softly. "But you won't defeat our leader, he's the strongest wizard in the world, he will step on you like you're an ant."

"Silence, Jessy, you have done your part, now it's time Fairy Tail hears the true roar of a skeleton," a familiar man's voice said. "You should be smart enough to know that Fairy Tail works together, after all you're my second in command."

"No, it can't be," Gray said softly, as Natsu helped him up.

"What, surprised to see me, Gray Fullbuster."

Slowly I turned to be faced with a short man, with slicked back white hair. "Wuufs," I breathed out as our eyes met.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNN!**

 **This probably doesn't come as a surprise to several of you, but still.**

 **And now the final battle begins.**

 **Will Fairy Tail be able to defeat the Roaring Skeletons, or will they fall victim to their deadly roar like so many others.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next week.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	17. War Always Comes with a Cost

"Hmm, yes, that's me, Wuufs, leader of the Roaring Skeleton," Wuufs said with a wicked smile. His form then began to change. His small body became larger, his muscles more defined. His face somehow gained some sort of white paint that made it look like his face was a skull.

"It was so very hard to keep you in check Lucy Nix Heartfilia," Wuufs said, his voice was much deeper now as his face curled to reveal a smile. "But none the less, this will be your last resting place."

Gray and Natsu were now at my side, along with Laxus. "If things go south."

"Get them out of here," Laxus said when paused from my statement. "Things won't go south."

"You truly still have faith that you four can defeat me. I know Gray has no more magic power to fight with, he's as good as dead, and you Natsu, you don't have much left either, some for Laxus. The only person who has enough to fight me is Lucy Nix Heartfilia."

"You say I don't have much magic left, but I feel just fine," Natsu shouted leaping towards Wuufs, his body engulfed in flames. "Fire Dragon's Wing attack," fire barrelled towards Wuufs, but he didn't move. When the fire hit him, he just stood there, and took it.

"Is that all you got, Dragon Slayer," Wuufs said with a smirk. He had no scratch on him, no sign of ever being hit.

"What the hell," Natsu muttered when he landed.

In mere seconds a white light appeared under Natsu, white lightning began to crack in the air. "It was good to meet you, Natsu Dragneel," Wuufs said as Natsu was struck with the white lightning, causing him to scream out.

"Natsu," Gray shouted as he watched Natsu fall to the ground unconscious. Tears began to streak down his face as he watched Natsu make no attempt to get to his feet.

"And he had so much potential," Wuufs said sarcasm clearly in his voice. Gray fell to the ground, his hands clutching the dirt.

"I will kill you," Gray said softly, his tears falling onto the dirt.

"Did you say something pretty boy," Wuufs mocked with a smile. He lifted his hand up, and a magic circle appeared in it. "Do you wanna know why we're called Roaring Skeleton." No one answered him, causing him to let out a dark chuckle. "We call ourselves Roaring Skeleton because we love to hear the screams of those we kill."

"Ice Make Lance," Gray shouted, shooting multiple ice cicles towards him. Again none of them appeared to leave a scratch. "Ice Make Hammer," Gray quickly shouted, adding on to the attack. He continued stringing on attacks, each of them directed towards Wuufs, and each time they appeared to do nothing.

"Laxus," I said softly, but it was too late, Laxus joined in the fighting.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar," Laxus called out from the air, a whirlwind of lightning being sent towards Wuufs.

"Dammit," I muttered as I ran forward, if I don't help them they're gonna get themselves killed. "You idiots," I shouted as I punched Wuufs in the face.

"That's not very nice," Wuufs said catching my body, and throwing it towards Gray. The two of us collided and were sent back several feet.

"Ouch," Gray muttered as we stood up. Gray was holding his stomach, and was hunched over a little bit.

"You have to stop fighting," I said sternly, my voice beginning to fill with anger.

"I will keep fighting until the end," Gray spat back, in his eyes a fire that saw no end. Gray looked at me for another moment then ran back off into battle, where Wuufs was currently fighting Laxus.

"You're going to get yourselves killed," I said softly. Laxus was hit back just as Gray rejoined. None the less the two of them kept fighting. Natsu was still lying on the ground, not moving, but his breathing was returning to normal.

I took a deep breath, and ran towards Wuufs as he began to punch Laxus. I could tell all of Wuufs' weight had shifted to his front foot, so in a swift, but rigid motion, I swept Wuufs' feet out from under him. A loud thud was easily heard as he hit the ground.

"Ice Make Bed," Gray called out, creating large ice cicle spiked to come from the ground. This time the attack actually seemed to work as some of the spikes went through Wuufs.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist," Laxus shouted punching Wuufs farther down onto the spikes.

Blood covered the spikes that had gone through Wuufs, but all you could hear was Wuufs deep chuckle.

"You think that's enough to stop me," Wuufs said sitting up as if he wasn't impaled at all.

"Shit," Laxus said as he rejoined me at my side. Gray also returned to my side and let out a tired breath.

"I can't do this much longer."

"Same."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone running in there then," I growled.

Wuufs then looked directly towards me, a smile on his face. I had shivers go up my spine, and my breath became short. "Gray, Laxus, get out of here," I said sternly.

"What."

"I'm not leaving you Lucy."

"Things went south, get the hell out of here," I shouted as I ran forward. Wuufs just kept smiling at me. Once I reached him I punched as hard as I could. I kicked as hard as I could. I wasn't going to let him hurt my friends anymore.

I quickly glanced towards Laxus, Gray, who were just standing there watching me. "Go," I shouted as Wuufs hit me to the ground. I let out a groan of pain when I saw I was now lying in a small crater that must have been created when I landed.

"Fire Dragon's Roar," I heard Natsu yell.

"What the," I said weakly, opening my eyes only slightly so then I could see what was going on.

"Ice Make Bazooka," Gray shouted.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar."

"Guys, I told you to go."

"I'm not out of the fight yet," I heard Natsu shout, followed by many loud bangs, either he was fighting back Wuufs, or he just repeatedly got hit into either the ground or building.

"Natsu," Gray shouted.

"I'm fine, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."

For several moments I laid there, unable to move, watching my comrades fight Wuufs, who had already beaten them badly. I could tell Wuufs was getting angrier with each successful strike.

"Enough," Wuufs roared in anger, Natsu, Laxus, and Gray all hit the ground. "I'm done playing with you three," Wuufs added. I saw black and white orb appear in his hands. My breath went short as I felt the pressure coming from it.

Time appeared to have slowed down in that moment. Slowly, and painfully I pulled myself to my feet. Each breath I took being painful as hell. I knew that if I didn't stop this attack, my friends would die. I took a short step forward, and felt my unstable legs wobble with my weight.

"I need, to save them," I gasped softly, taking another step forward. I began to feel the magic power release, my heart began to beat faster. "I will save them," I said louder, taking another step forward.

"Good Bye Fairy Tail," Wuufs roared in happiness, his evil smile still on his face. I felt my energy and strength return to my body, allowing me to run towards the beam that begun it's way toward Laxus, and the others.

"Laxus," I shouted, tears began to streak down my face as I reached my right arm out.

A bright, golden light appeared underneath Laxus and the others. A shield covered them as the beam hit the arm I held out. I yelled out in pain as the beam consumed my entire arm, but the beam didn't go past it. The shield was absorbing the black and white beam as if it was nothing.

"LUCY," Laxus shouted, his eyes wide with fear and shock. Natsu and Gray had the same look Laxus did, but they didn't shed any tears like Laxus did. Once the beam stopped, I saw just what.

As I fell to the ground, the shield disappeared, and I saw that I no longer had my right arm. It, along with the symbol that showed I was apart of Fairy Tail, had been obliterated in that blast.

"Lucy," Laxus said softly as he caught me, and held me tightly. I felt my shoulder burn in pain as he pressed me to him. I felt his tears fall onto my face as he looked down at me.

Another bright light appeared, and from it my Celestial Spirits appeared. "Get Lucy back to Fairy Tail. We'll make sure he never sees the light of day again," Loke said sternly.

"You hurt Miss Lucy, Noooowwwww I'mm gonna crush Youuuuuu," Taurus shouted angrily.

"Now you will be punished for hurting Princess," Virgo said, an evil look in her eyes.

"You ruined my date with Scorpio," Aquarius roared in anger.

"That is no way to treat a lady," Capricorn said adjusting his sunglasses.

"Pun Pun," Plue even shouted, he had a scowl on his face as he shook his small paw.

"You will regret hurting Lucy," Loke said stepping in front of the other Celestial Spirits. His hands engulfed with his Regulus magic.

"Loke," I said softly, my vision going blurry. I could barely make out him turning to face me with a soft smile.

"Don't worry Lucy, now we'll protect you," Loke said softly. Just as I felt sleep calling to me I saw all of my celestial spirits run off into battle, each of their hits landing their mark, and actually hurting Wuufs.

"Get Lucy Out Of Here," Gray shouted as he and Natsu ran back into battle.

"I Can't Just Leave You Guys," Laxus shouted, he was standing now with me in his arms.

"We'll Be Fine, Lucy Needs Medical Attention Now," Natsu shouted as he punched Wuufs.

"We Promise Miss Lucy To Defeat This Beast," Sagittarius shouted in his usual noble voice as he shot hundreds of arrows towards Wuufs.

I felt Laxus tighten his grip on me as I closed my eyes. "She won't forgive me if you all die," Laxus said softly. There was a loud crack of lighting, and I felt sleep overcome me.

* * *

 **Man, that was...**

 **... I still can't believe I wrote that, I mean...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Last chapter will be up before next Friday...**

 **I'll see you all next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	18. Changes

**1 Month After Roaring Skeleton's Defeat**

"Son of a bitch," I growled as several pots laid on the ground.

"You okay," Laxus said rushing to the door that lead from the living room to the kitchen.

"Fine," I mumbled as I used my one arm to put the pots back.

"It's okay," Laxus said picking up the pots as well.

"I didn't ask for any help," I growled back, slamming one of the pots on the counter.

"Lucy, you need some help, you have to face that fact," Laxus angrily said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

With each sentence our voices were getting louder. In the living room I could hear Dux whimpering from the fact Laxus and I were fighting again.

"I can get on just fine without having to be asked every minute if I need help getting something," I shouted.

"What all do you think you can still do with a single arm," Laxus shouted back, his face which was red from anger quickly went pale as he realized what he just said. I was silent for a moment as I looked him in the eyes. He was clearly hurt that he said such a thing towards me but I didn't care.

"Thanks for making me feel broken," I said softly walking into the living room. Dux sat on the couch with his ear down, his eyes shifting between me and Laxus.

"I didn't mean it like that," Laxus said, his voice was soft, and kind.

"Didn't you though," I spat, my anger overcoming my other emotions. "I mean why else would you ever say something like that."

"To talk some sense into you," Laxus said after several silent moments.

"It's you who needs sense talk into. Yes I only have one arm now, but that doesn't mean I need your goddamn help with every fucking thing," I shouted.

"You're Missing The Point," Laxus shouted.

"And What Would That Be."

"I'm like this because I love you to much not to help you," Laxus' voice was soft and gentle as he began to close the distance between the two of us.

"Don't talk like that," I growled turning away from him. "You love me to much not to help me."

"You don't believe me," Laxus asked his voice trying to hide his pain.

"If you love me you should see that I want to be able to do things on my own."

"Lucy, you can't be as independent as you were," Laxus anger was starting to rise again. "The guild would still send people over to make sure you are okay if I wasn't here."

"Maybe they would let me try and see what I can do then."

"And I don't."

"No, You Don't."

"If You Want Me Gone Then Just Tell Me."

"Fine. GET OUT, AND DON'T COME BACK," I shouted loudly. As soon as I said those words I saw Laxus' tears. His mouth was opened slightly, his eyes wide, much like it was when he saw me lose my arm.

"Lu-"

"OUT." I turned away from him and walked away. I waited several moments for Laxus to leave, but he made no motion to.

"I'm sorry," Laxus said softly, then slowly, he walked out of my home, shutting the door softly behind him. I felt a lump in my throat as I realized what I just did.

I leaned against the wall and slowly dropped to the floor, my hand over my mouth. Tears found their way out and silently streamed down my face. Dux jumped off of the couch and slowly walked over to me. He set his head on my knees and looked towards me. After a moment he stood back up, and walked around to my left side, and pushed himself under my left arm.

Using my one arm, I hugged Dux to me, and cried into his pelt. Silently Dux sat there, comforting me. I never cried so hard in my life.

"I'm… I'm sorry too," I cried softly.

* * *

 **And now you all hate me for ending this on a super, super sad note huh.**

 **Yea, I know, it's a bitch move end this story here...**

 **BUT!**

 **This is not the end!**

 **We have one last story!**

 **For those of you who want an idea of what the next story will be about, there will be a short summary on my profile, along with other stories I plan to write.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you will stay with us till the end.**

 **I'll see you all next time.**

 **Nerdz out.**


	19. Author NoteUpdate

**Hello people, I'm back with a very special announcement.**

 **The last story for Lucy Nix Heartfilia is out! Lucy Nix Heartfilia: Never Forgotten**

 **Go check it out if you want to see Lucy's new challenges since loosing her arm.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new story and the way I set it up.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
